


Underneath Sheep's Skin

by queenofcandynsoda



Series: Descendants Prequels [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Albinism, Alternate Universe, Blood, Blood and Injury, Bullying, Cannibalism, Demonic Possession, Descendants Au, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mild Cannibalism, Sunburn, Torture, belong to mNakahara98, child cursing, using other's OCs, with permission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcandynsoda/pseuds/queenofcandynsoda
Summary: Charlotte Langres can be considered to be born unlucky. He’s a four year old weak albino child who often gets bullied, seen as a freak by nearly everyone, a source of pity by his relatives, his grandmother calls him a creepy monster, his mother being sick for a long time and his parents might be getting a divorce. When he thought that his life couldn’t get any worse, he become a sheep skin for a dangerous demon.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> The following characters that will be appearing or mention in this fic are not mine. They belong to mNakahara98’s (https://opotakuism.tumblr.com or http://jknerd.tumblr.com/) OP Descendant AU fandom.  
> Seth  
> Pazuzu  
> Humbaba  
> Apophis  
> Cashew  
> The rest who are not mine belongs to Oda.  
> I want to get a special thanks to mNakahara98/opotakuism/jknerd because her artistic style cause me to finally start doing fanfics of mine own and her suggestion of the title~ I highly recommend you to read her own fics and see her artwork~ Also, this is canon to her Descendants AU, so you can read this as a side story~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte Langres can be considered to be born unlucky. He’s a four-year-old weak albino child who often gets bullied, seen as a freak by nearly everyone, a source of pity by his relatives, his grandmother calls him a creepy monster, his mother being sick for a long time and his parents might be getting a divorce. When he thought that his life couldn’t get any worse, he becomes a sheepskin for a dangerous demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following characters that will be appearing or mentioned in this fic are not mine. They belong to mNakahara98’s (https://opotakuism.tumblr.com or http://jknerd.tumblr.com/) OP Descendant AU fandom.  
> Seth  
> Pazuzu  
> Humbaba  
> Apophis  
> Cashew  
> The rest who are not mine belongs to Oda.  
> I want to get a special thanks to mNakahara98/opotakuism/jknerd because her artistic style cause me to finally start doing fanfics of mine own and her suggestion of the title~ I highly recommend you to read her own fics and see her artwork~ Also, this is canon to her Descendants AU, so you can read this as a side story~

Inside a house at the middle of the night, a child is waking up, crying for his parents. His parents quickly enters the room, hugging him with hopes to calm him down. Unbeknownst to them, a figure flies out of the window.

The figure is very unusual in appearance. It has an appearance of a three meters tall pale man with blond hair and red eyes. He appears to be a normal man until you look at him more. There are feathery wings on his head, his arms and hands are of a bird of prey and he has a snake as a tail.

This is the Ragashu demon named Pazuzu. 

The demon of the southern wind, famine and the bringer of nightmares upon children. 

He also causes brutal possessions on them.

* * *

 Pazuzu enters a cave, known as Blood Sea Cave, in the middle of the ocean. He flies down to the ground and landed gracefully. He senses a presence in the cave and smiles warmly as he turns to the five meter tall man.

 “Why hello brother…~” He said romantically to the taller man.

The taller man is Humbaba, Pazuzu’s younger brother. The protective demon of the Cedar trees. He looks like a human man with brown hair, red eyes, wears purple leather jeans and open jacket, showing his muscular chest, lined with white fur and the lower half of his face being covered by a black cloth.

However, Humbaba can become a terrifying monster. He can breath fire and poison. His mighty roar can cause brutal thunderstorms.

 “Hello Pazuzu-san…~” Pazuzu turns to see Lamia, the snake monster goddess and the wife of Apophis.

If you look only at her upper half, you just see her brown hair with blue highlights, a black tube top with white ribbons around her and a golden necklace. The only inhuman feature is that she has yellow sclera to go with her red eyes.

Then, when you see her lower hair, you can see she has dark red snake tail with parts of it gold.

Lamia is similar to Pazuzu because both of them target children. While Pazuzu gave them nightmares or possesses them, Lamia simply just eats them. Worse, she can control mothers to eat their own children.

“How did the nightmares went…~?” She asked. Pazuzu smiles, showing his sharp, demonic teeth.

“It went great…~ The child was crying for his parents…~” He responded.  
Lamia giggles as she hears the news. Pazuzu asks his own question.

“How are you adjusting to the time paradox…~?”

“I’m still getting used to it…~ Apophis said that I’ll be fine in a few days…~”

showing his toned chest. She speaks to Pazuzu.

“Hello Pazuzu, I can see that your “hunt” went well…~”

“Yes, while it was delightful, I believe that possession can satisfied me…~”

“Which child do you have in mind…~?” The God of Chaos asked him.

“Well, there’s one child I’ve been watching over lately…~” Pazuzu said as he opens a water portal. It shows a young boy in the Whole Cake Chateau of Totto Land. He chuckles in a very terrifying manner.

 “Such a weak-minded child…~”


	2. An Unfortunate Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the daily life of Charlotte Langres at age four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poster: Langres is holding his lamb toy on his hands. He’s expressionless but tears are running down his eyes. On the background, there are several silhouettes.  
> -One showing several kids laughing at him  
> -One showing Myrtle coughing blood  
> -One showing his parents arguing  
> -One showing Big Mom’s disgusted expression
> 
> Note: Langres would be played by Jeremy Maguire and Myrtle Poppins would be played by Julie Andrews

A four-year-old boy walks in the hallway to his grandmother’s chamber. His surroundings look bright and colorful, bring a cheerful mood to the area. Homies everywhere around him are singing, being happy.

However, the appearance of the child strongly contrasts his surroundings. Instead of bright colors, the boy’s clothes are predominately black and white. He wears a white shirt, black sweater vest, shorts, white socks, and black shoes. His biggest and unusual feature is his albinism.

He didn’t inherit his mother’s chocolate brown hair and blue eyes or his father blond hair and green eyes. Instead, his hair is snow white and his eyes are pale red, almost like pink. His ghostly pallor skin is very sensitive to sunlight. It’s so pale that he would get first degree burns.

It becomes a second degree if he stays out to the sun long enough.

When the boy reaches the door, he said to the door homie to open. It obeys him. He enters the chamber in a careful manner. If someone sees this, they would assume that he’s just a shy child. That is far from the truth. The way he walks isn’t a manner of shyness, but out of fear.

“Hello, grandmother…” The boy said meekly. His grandmother is a very big elderly, obese woman sitting on the throne. She’s one of the four Yonkos, the ruler of Totto Land, mother of eight five children and the hostess of tea parties.

She’s the notorious “Big Mom” Charlotte Linlin.

Langres knew already that he’s different from his cousins. Besides their appearances, he can tell that his grandmother treats him differently from them.

She always smiles when they were around but she never does with him.

“Langres, have you look at yourself…?”  
Langres looks at her confused then looks at himself.

“Yes, grandmother… Why did you ask me that…?”

“It’s because your appearance is too revolting.

The words stab him like a knife. Yet he wonders why her words shocked him since he heard negative comments about his appearance before.

“You may be my grandson but you are too creepy to look at. You can’t even cover yourself as one of your aunts did!” She said cruelly to him.

Langres hangs his head down in self-disgust. It’s true. His albinism can’t be easily covered. He wishes to be born with another deformity, one that he can easily cover.

These comments are very hard for his father to hear because he desperately wants Big Mom to stop making those comments. However, he’s too afraid of her.

On the other hand, those comments greatly enraged his mother. Unlike his father, his mother isn’t afraid of her. She would tell off Big Mom to never insult him again.

Every time she tries to do that, his father stops her and makes an excuse for her “hysteria” or “treatment side effects”.

"Now get out of my sight!"

“Goodbye grandmama…” Langres said with somberly.

Hurt by Big Mom’s words, Langres leaves the chamber and goes to the exit of the chateau. A chess soldier hands him his large, black parasol to protect him from the sun.

It’s a very sunny day today. Perfect spring weather. Not a single cloud appears in the sky and a bit windy. Langres holds his parasol tightly, turning his knuckles white. He doesn’t want the parasol to blow off.

Langres walks to the port, waiting for the ferry to take him to Cheese Island, where his father works as the minister. When he enters the ferry and takes his seat, he feels a few glances towards him. Some are surprised that a four-year-old boy is traveling by himself while others….

“Look at that boy’s skin…”

“What is wrong with him…?”

“He looks weird…”

“Is he sick…?”

Langres ignore them all. It’s easier to do so because he got those remarks and questions about his appearance so often that he becomes numb to them.

For the people who wonder why he’s traveling alone, it’s because his father can’t go with him.

His father is the Minister of Cheese but he has to work constantly because his grandmother trusted him to handle not only Cheese Island but the affairs occurring in the entire archipelago.

As a result, he’s constantly busy.

And his mother has become greatly frustrated with this.

When the ferry docked after forty-five minutes, Langres walks out. Every day he dreads walking this pathway to go home. He wishes that there’s another way.

However, this is the only pathway.

He starts walking down there and immediately, there’s trouble.

“It’s the albino kid!” That’s what he’s worried about. The bullies who always target him every day.

“Just ignore them…” Langres remembered what his father said. "They’ll go away…”

But that never worked.

The bullies are unnecessarily cruel to Langres. They are older than him, about ages eight to ten, yet they decide to pick on a little four-year-old boy. How disgusting.

They have several “reasons” to bully Langres, such as him skipping several grades at such a young age and being quiet. However, the biggest factor is his albinism. It began when Langres enters their grade and they felt intimidated and disgusted by his appearance.

“Hey, creepy!” One of the bullies said. Langres didn’t react but instead continues walking and ignoring them.

“Freak! We’re talking to you!” Another one shouts out to him. Still, Langres ignore them.

“Monster!”

“...”

“Loser!”

“...”

“Demon!"  
Langres continues to ignore them.

However, one boy suddenly grabs him, causing him to let go of the parasol by accident.

The pain immediately takes over. As soon the sun hits his skin, it becomes red with boiling blisters. Langres cries in pain as the bullies laugh.

“Look at the freak!”  
“He started crying like a baby!”

“He’s like a vampire!”

Langres quickly covers his face in pain, anger, and embarrassment. He hates the feeling of being weak and seen as a monster.

It’s not his fault that he was born like this.

“Stop that immediately!” A woman’s voice shouts to the bullies.

Suddenly, a black shadow like shield separates Langres from the bullies. The bullies are confused to see that while Langres is very familiar to it and relieved. The shield covers Langres, protecting him from the sun.

A woman walks towards the bullies with a very livid expression. The forty-three-year-old yet youthful woman has brown hair and blue eyes. She shares the same dark clothes motif as Langres. Her clothes consist of a black dress with long sleeves. She has a white blouse inside and a little red bow tie. Her heeled boots were black.

“Get away from my son right now!” This woman is Myrtle Poppins, Langres’ mother, and Mont-D’or’s wife.

The bullies quickly hurried away but Langres knew that this won’t stop the bullying.

At least it stops for today.

Myrtle carries Langres to the house with her shadow, named Nyx, work as a parasol. As soon they arrive home, Myrtle sets Langres on the couch and have Nyx to get his sunburn treatments.

Langres felt pain all around him but when he sees his mother’s face, he smiles, causing her to smile back.

She starts applying the ointment of sunburn relief to ease down the blisters and restore his skin back into his ghostly pallor. She wraps bandages around his wound. Lanres felt the pain starting to go away.

Myrtle picks him up as if he was made of fragile glass. In some ways, that would be a literal metaphor.

“Where’s your father…?”

“He’s in the Chateau…”

Langres instantly regretted saying that as soon he saw his mother’s face become irritated.

Myrtle is frustrated that Mont-D’or doesn’t have the time to at least walking his son home safety instead of Langres walking home alone only to be attacked by a group of boys who are much older than him.

His mother gently put him on his bed to prevent further injury.

“Just take a nap, Langres, everything will be ok…~” Myrtle walks out of his room quickly.

As soon she steps out and closes the door, she starts coughing harshly. She’s not sure if this is from the illness or a side effect of the treatment.

He hears her coughing. He can easily tell that she’s trying to hide it from him. It’s something she has been doing for years, long as he can remember. The only thing he doesn’t know if she’s coughing blood or not.

Langres decides to take a quick nap. After 45 minutes, he hears the door open. He looks at his clock to see that it’s 6 o’clock. It’s the time when father’s home.

And the time where the daily argument starts.

“Before you start shouting, I was given extra work to deal with construction in Whole Cake Island after Mama’s latest food rampage…”

“That doesn’t matter! I cannot believe that you let him walk home by himself again! You know that he doesn’t want to walk alone!”

“I have to work!”

“Oh “you have to work”! Your job is also to be a father to your son!”  
“How can I do both!? I have to make sure that this country won’t fall apart!”

“This marriage is starting to fall apart because you’re not here! I barely get to see you! You are never around to be with me, to be a father to your son!”

As his parents argue, Langres is lying down in his bed, recovering from the burns. His parents think that he believes that their marriage is flawless, however, he knows the truth.

He saw them angry at each other. He heard them shouting at each other. It made him feel frightened and sad. He thought that when two people are married, they are very happy. His parents are an exception.

Langres waits for the argument to end. It either ends when his father leaves to his study or his mother storms off to the master bedroom. Judging by the steps on the stairway, it’s the latter.

Langres exits his room and goes to the kitchen to see his father there.

"Father...?"

“Yes, Langres…?”  
“Are you and mother will be getting a divorce…?”

He looks at his son with a shocked expression.

“It’s not only that…. Uncle Daifuku told me about it…”

Mont-D’or inwardly curses his older brother for putting negative thoughts into his son. He can easily say the same thing about his third brother’s marriage to his niece, Wagashi. However, he never did it and never plans to because he at least has some decency.

“He said that it’s not hard to see that your parents could be thinking of a divorce. Everyone was talking about it.”

Mont-D’or’s marriage to Myrtle didn’t start badly. It actually started loving, like most of the arranged marriages. Mont-D’or and Myrtle have features like each of his half-siblings. They had playful jokes gigs like Cracker and his wife, Lilac. They had worked together in fighting and politics like Oven and his wife, Kalama. He had always spent time with his spouse and childlike Cinnamon and her husband and daughter, Jabali and Ginger. Hell, he can even say that his marriage was better that Daifuku and Damisona.

However, time wasn’t kind to his own marriage. He wonders how much longer it will last.

“I have another question to ask you…” His son’s voice snapped him back to reality.

“Do you think I am creepy…?”

His father looks at him confused.

“Langres, who would dare told you that…?”

“Grandmother…”

Mont-D’or was silenced. He doesn’t know what to say.

“She said that I look too creepy…” Langres said.

His father felt very guilty that he was unable to stop his mother’s words against his son. He worries that one day that he’ll snap from the abuse and bullying.

Like his thirty-fifth sister.

Mont-D’or doesn’t know what to say to his son. He wishes that he can say something but instead, he said this.

“..... We’ll… talk about this tomorrow… Goodnight, my son….” He said as he leaves to his study.

Langres starts to wonder about himself alone. He doesn’t understand why he must suffer this daily. He wishes that he was just like his cousins, normal and happy. He wishes that his parents’ marriage is like his aunts and uncles’, loving and unbreakable. He starts to understand his misfortune. He just simply comes up with an answer to this.

He, Charlotte Langres, is the black sheep of the Charlotte Family.

* * *

 "Such an unfortunate child...~"

* * *

Late in the night, Myrtle finishes singing a lullaby to her tired son. This is the only part of the day that Langres loves. However, he worries that it won’t last long as he sees that Myrtle looks sickly pale.

“Goodnight my Little Lamb…~”

Myrtle kissed his forehead and turns off his lamp as she leaves.

Langres is lying down on his bed, waiting for sleep to conquer him. He wears black pajamas consist of pants and a buttoned-up, long sleeve shirt. On the upper left side of the shirt has a small image of a sheep sewed onto it.

He clutches the lamb doll that his mother made for him. It’s so soft and adorable, going well for his young age. But not his overall mood.

Finally, his eyes start to become heavy, causing him to close them and let sleep take over him. He’s hopeful that the next day will be better, something he hopeless tells himself every night before he falls asleep.

He is completely oblivious to Pazuzu opening his window. The young boy stirs but didn’t wakes up. Pazuzu flew to his bed, sitting on the end.

The demon smiles, showing his sharp fangs. He let out a soft yet sinister laugh.

When Langres wakes up and opens his eyes, the only thing he saw was Pazuzu goes to him very fast. Langres feels pain around him as tears fall from his eyes. He hears a voice.

“A poor unfortunate child with weak-minded innocence…~”

As Langres loses consciousness, he hears a devilish laugh.


	3. Uncanny Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langres starts to "act out", which very unusual for his quiet and cloister personality. It has become something sinister and his parents are not sure what caused it and how to deal with it.  
> Poster: Langres is holding his lamb toy, which has a blood splatter on it. His expression shows distress as more tears run down. Despite that, there’s a small grin on his face. The silhouettes are the following;  
> -On the bottom right, the group of bullies is set ablaze.  
> -On the bottom left, Big Mom is holding a bouquet of flowers crying.  
> -On the upper right, Wagashi is crying and her hair is a cut unevenly.  
> -One the upper left, Mont-D’or and Myrtle are together with expressions of guilt and worry.  
> -On the center, there’s a silhouette of Pazuzu’s arms above Langres.

Langres wakes up and bolts himself up. He’s breathing heavily and looks around for the figure. He sees that there’s no one here. He checks under his bed, inside his closet, and behind his curtains.

Nothing.

Langres still felt terrified of what happened last night. He thinks that it was just a bad dream but it felt so real.

He remembers the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious. A man with wings on his head went towards him like he has “entered” him.

 Who was that man? How did he get inside? Why did he look like that? What did he say about him?

Has he been watching him?

All of those thoughts are gone as soon he hears a knock.

“Langres, are you alright…?” His father asks him from outside.

Langres looks around his room to make sure that the man isn’t here.

“Do you want me to come in…?” Mont D’or asks him, very concern for his son.

No, father…. I’m fine….Just leave…. ” Langres said.

“Are you sure…? You sound-”  
“I SAID LEAVE!!!” Langres snapped back.

He heard footsteps getting quiet by the second, meaning that his father left. He is surprised that he suddenly got angry with where he started shouting at his father. He just thinks it’s because of the nightmare. When he felt something wet on his face, he wipes it with his sleeve to see cold sweat.

Langres goes to the bathroom adjoined to his room. He immediately splashes his face with water to get rid of the cold sweat. He calms down very quickly. Langres just thought it was a dream, not real and can’t hurt him.

He notices something on the side of his head and it’s sticking out of his hair. He pulls it out to see the unusual item.

It’s a small white feather.

Langres start to wonder how did it get to his head. He would like to think that it just landed on his head but it felt like it was attached to his head. He looks at the mirror to notice something unusual.

His eyes flashed blood red briefly.

Langres steps back a bit startled and confused. He is further alarmed by a voice from his head.

“ _Don’t worry…~ I’m here to help you…~_ ”

* * *

Soon after noon, Myrtle holds Langres’ hand as they enter the Whole Cake Chateau. Myrtle then carries him to one of the upper floors to the Cupcake Room.

Myrtle has been working as a nanny for the Charlotte grandchildren for seven years. Her nephews and nieces love her and her in-laws greatly respect her. Myrtle very much enjoys working with children, no matter what flaws they have.

She just wishes that her mother-in-law does the same.

She starts to notice that something is off with Langres. He hadn’t said anything for much in the journey from Cheese Island to Whole Cake Island. Normally, he would speak to her about his academic achievements and other things.

He’s just silent this morning, which scares her.

“Langres…. Are you okay…?” She asked.

After a moment or two, Langres nods. However, Myrtle still feels that something is wrong. She looks at him for a second before going inside the Cupcake Room.

“Hi, Auntie Myrtle~!” All the young grandchildren shoutout to their favorite aunt. They are all age ten and younger. “Well, hello children…~” Myrtle greets back as she smiles. Langres didn’t say anything as he simply goes to the shaded corner.

The Cupcake Room is where all the young Charlotte grandchildren go while their parents work around Totto Land or sailing as pirates.

Myrtle sits down with a storybook on the ‘Nanny Chair’, a large chair that is decorated with pink ribbons, sweets, and foods, looking similar to the smaller version of Big Mom’s throne. It’s also a gift from Mont-D’or before their marriage. Though, the Nanny Chair looks very motherly, a trait that Big Mom hasn’t and will never have.

After twenty minutes of storytelling, a chess soldier enters the Cupcake Room, saying that Big Mom wants Myrtle and her shadow to be in a meeting involving the Charlotte siblings and in-laws. Myrtle is visibly conflicted as she doesn’t want to leave the children for a second.

“Is bringing Nyx necessary….?” She asked. The chess soldier nodded. Myrtle sighs as she tells Ambrosia, Compote’s first daughter, to watch over the children while she’s gone for a few minutes. Langres pale, metaphorically, when his mother left because it means that he’s left defenseless against...

“Hi Langres~”

The albino boy looks up to see his seven-year-old cousin, Wagashi, holding her red and pink makeup case.

Wagashi is Daifuku and Damisona’s only child. She has her parents’ blond hair and ruby red eyes. She wears Alabasta clothes, consist of a red shirt, a white skirt and red slippers. She also has jewelry on, which are two garnet bracelets on her left wrist, little ruby earrings and a gold necklace.

“Ready to be pretty~?” She asked brightly as she opens her case. Wagashi is not waiting for an answer as she’s going to put heavy makeup on him anyway. How she sees his albinism is similar to how Big Mom does but tries to make him look “pretty”. She does this every day but always stopped by Myrtle midway. Langres hates all of it, for it is humiliating, dehumanizing and pointless. Though he knows that he should be grateful that he caught her attention instead of Cotton’s, he’s reaching his tipping point.

Wagashi picks out several lip glosses, a foundation to make his skin fair, eyeshadow, and lipstick. Despite claiming she’s a great makeup artist, the designs she has on him are terrible.

“Time to start~!

Langres hisses at her. Myrtle looks at him in surprise and his cousins follow suit.

Wagashi’s eyes widen but that didn’t stop her from trying to put makeup on him. However, Langres kept pushing her away. She has become frustrated and says something that she thought what her father and grandmother meant.

“Hey! I’m trying to help you! If you become pretty, your parents will love you and won’t get a divorce because of how ugly you are!”

That really sets him off. Langres starts crying, then screaming. Tears run down endless as rage and grief run through his mind.

How dare she? Wagashi has no right to say what his parents are going through. The wrath starts to consume him completely. Without even thinking, he punches her in the face, causing her nose to bleed. All of the young cousins in the room are shocked to see him punched her. They are unsure of what to do in this.

Langres grabs a pair of scissors from the makeup case and roughly grabs Wagashi’s hair, causing her to scream in pain. When he looks at her silky, beautiful golden locks, he can easily see that his cousin treats it with very special care, all natural shampoo, no conditioner and low heat dry.

He can see how much Wagashi cares for her hair and he doesn’t want to ruin it. Langres don’t know why he suddenly picks up a pair of scissors, maybe because of rage and impulse. He sighs as he is about to drop it and apologize to her.

“ _Don’t drop those scissors…~_ ”

Langres froze as he hears his voice. He’s shocked to hear him now.

“ _Exact your revenge…~_ ”

Langres looks at the scissors than to his hand then to his cousin. He just can’t do it, especially since he doesn’t want anyone to feel the same pain as him.

“But I don’t want to hurt her….” He pleads to the demon. Pazuzu only chuckles devilishly at that statement. This child has yet to understand this world.

“ _But she has hurt you many things before…~ She even has the gall to say that your parents will love you if you become pretty…~_ ”

Langres’ hand grip the scissors in anger as he looks at Wagashi. Her eyes are pleading for him to stop hurting her and pulling her hair. Though he wants her to stop using him like her doll, he won’t go as far to humiliate her. Wagashi is his cousin and he won’t, and will never, harm a member of his family, even if he resented some of them.

“I will not do it…” He said to the demon.

Then Langres felt something grab his shoulders when quickly. Before he can react, he hears a whisper to his ear. It is a chant from the Ragashu language. The boy tries to resist it but his mind becomes foggy. The chant is a mind-control spell as well to slightly change his appearance. Langres smiles sinisterly as he looks at his cousin again. She still struggles to get away with fear in her eyes, reminding him of how he does when she tries to put makeup on him. Now she understands of he felt, but it wasn’t enough for him.

He starts to cuts her hair in a brutal, nastily, aggressive and harsh manner. All of his cousins froze in shock and horror as they see Langres destroying Wagashi’s hair. Alaska, their six-year-old cousin and Oven, and Kalama’s daughter, quickly runs out of the room to look for her aunt and protect her own hair.

Langres holds Wagashi’s hands to prevent her from leaving and stopping him. She is crying for him to stop and saying she’s sorry. Large chunks of hair litter the floor as her hair becomes messy and uneven, even a few, small bald spots forming.

Suddenly, Langres drops the scissors but still grip her wrists, bruising them. He grabs some of the makeup and opens the cases. Then he smears them all over her face. Wagashi cries more as her face starts to mark messily. But the torment did stop there. Langres starts destroying her makeup case, breaking the makeup and mirrors.

Wagashi sobs madly when he ruined her favorite gift from Aunt Brûleé. She doesn’t understand why he would suddenly do this when she’s trying to help him. She remembers the conservations that she had with her father, about how Aunt Myrtle and Uncle Mont-D’or may have a divorce. She also remembers that she heard that Big Mom say that Langres looks too creepy because of his albinism and feels sorry for his parents since they have to deal with an albino child.

So in her innocent mind, Wagashi assume that if Langres becomes pretty, such as not being albino, then his parents would love him and not get a divorce. She thought she would be saving a marriage and a family.

“Who’s ugly now~?!” Langres grins sadistically. Some of his cousins are in shock while the others are hiding in fear. Clementine, the five-year-old cousin and the daughter of Compote and the now-deceased Lucio, notice something very unusual.

As she’s hiding behind the curtains, she peeks out her head to see that there’s a white feather on his head. His eyes briefly flashed red and his nails start to look sharp like claws. Clementine is more confused than scared as she sees the small demonic features.

Langres smiles dazedly as he enacted his revenge on his cousin. He looks at the scissors again and wonders about what else he should cut from her.

“Langres!” The boy turns to see his mother shocked and horrified. Myrtle sees her son with a pair of scissors on his hand while Wagashi is crying and her hair is completely ruined and makeup has smeared all over her face, temporally distorting her beauty.

“What have you done…?!” She asked him, not waiting for an answer as she quickly takes the scissors away and tries to comfort her niece.

However, Wagashi quickly denies her aunt as she cries more. Instead, she runs off to the hallway, shouting for her parents and what her cousin did to her.

Myrtle looks at her son with disappointment, letting him know that what he did was wrong but there are some additional emotions. Her face also shows bewilderment, shocked and terror.

This is very uncanny for him to do this. Many questions go through her head yet there is the biggest one.

Did he snap? 

* * *

When the evening came, the Minister of Cheese’s household has dinner. It was much louder than usual. Myrtle and Mont-D’or arguing about Langres’ behavior in the Cupcake room. At the same time, their son is eating food that is unusual for him to eat.

The chef made Langres a meal of his request. He wanted a roasted “rare” steak, meaning that the meat is juicy and bloody, which is Pazuzu’s favorite type of meat.

Langres ravenously eats the meat, causing the juices to stain his face, hands, and shirt. His parents are too busy in their heated argument to notice the mess.

“Brother Daifuku told me what Langres did to Wagashi! His daughter’s hair was cut in a horrific manner and parts of her scalp are showing! He’s shouldn’t have started a fight!” Mont-D'or shouts out.

“Maybe you should talk to your son first to ask him why did he do it!” Myrtle is quick to defend her son.

“You need to stop excusing his behavior! You’re enabling him!”

“I’m not enabling him! Wagashi keeps harassing him and no one helped him! What do you expect him to do!? Let it continue!?”

“My brother scolded at me for what Langres has done! What he did was extreme and he should have known better!”

“A four-year-old can’t know better than a seven-year-old! I don’t condone what he did! Just ask him why did it!”

With rage present in his voice, Langres cuts in to give his reason.

“Because miss little perfect Wagashi think you two will divorce because I'm ugly and no one loves me..."

His parents’ faces are shocked then fill with guilt. They start realizing what they have been doing for the past several months. They just stubbornly argue, argue and argue, failing to realize that Langres is listening.

“And would you two stop talking when we're eating? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M EATING AND PRETENDING THAT YOU TWO WON'T GET DIVORCED?!?!”

The outburst frightens his parents into silence. As a result, Mont-D’or and Myrtle eat without a sound, wondering about Langres’ uncanny behavior. 

* * *

After dinner, Mont-D’or goes into his study while Myrtle starts to put an IV in the port on her chest for her treatment. The liquid from the IV bag slowly drips into the tube and enters into her body. Myrtle looks at the drips, each one appears after a second.

Each drip felt like a ticking clock as if it is counting down how much time she has left. She’s dealing with her third relapse since she was seventeen years old. She’s not sure if she can survive this one as she knows that there’s no guarantee that the illness will completely disappear. She sighs as she picks up a novel to read.

After two hours, the IV bag is empty and Myrtle removes the needles from her chest port. She continues to sit for a few minutes until she gets up. She goes to the hallway to get to her son’s room so he can put him into bed. She saw her son doing something that causes her to shout out his name.

“Langres!”

Her son is caught doodling on the walls with a red crayon, despite being told not to do so.

“Langres, I told you to never draw on the walls…” Myrtle said to Langres as she takes away the red crayon. “You know not to do it… Why did you do it…?” She asked him.

Langres looks at her expressionless and goes to his room. This is a very unusual behavior of him, especially since he never misbehaves. Though she doubts that he snapped, she can’t help to think that he’s getting too close to it. Since she’s all day free tomorrow, she decides that Langres should spend the day with her. After all, it has been a while since they truly spent time together.

Myrtle looks at the doodle on the wall to see what it is before she cleans it off. However, she realizes that it looks….. uncanny.

The doodle was a person with wings on its head. It has sharp fang-like teeth and it looks like that there’s blood coming out from its mouth.

Myrtle is confused about the doodle. She wants to know what it is so she decided to ask her son.

She knocks on the door to get Langres’ attention. “Langres… May I please speak to you…?”

“Mother…. Please leave…. NOW!!” He shouts out so angrily that the last word sounds demonic.  
Myrtle nearly jumps in shock when she hears him. Her heart race so fast that her legs are filled with fatigue. “Alright…. Good night….”

She quickly goes to the master bedroom, which is empty. Myrtle is very terrified of just happened and starts coughing. She looks at her hand to see blood for the first time in days.

Most people would panic to see that they were coughing up blood nut Myrtle wasn’t like most people. It was because she’s already used to it like she’s already used to be in near death.

However, what scares her is not she can die in any minute, it’s the fact what will happen to Langres and Mont-D’or afterward. Despite their recent arguments, she’s very concern about her husband, especially with his fear of Big Mom. Langres is the very fragile child and Myrtle worries for his safety, both physically and mentally.

She sighs as she gets ready for bed. She doesn’t have time to worry but instead, at least try to keep this family together and to understand her son. Hopefully, the next day will be better. 

* * *

Langres enters his room quietly. He exhales as he tries to calm himself. He doesn’t understand why he keeps snapping at his parents. The only emotion he felt is a rage for everyone. He wants to apologize to his parents but he feels like he can’t. There is too much rage inside of him and he needs to take it out.

“ _It’s not enough…~_ ”

Langres jumps a bit as he hears him again He tries to shut off the voice from his head but to no avail. He felt that Pazuzu’s talon hands on his shoulders and a whisper to his ears. He sounded deadly and demonic yet motherly.

“ _You need to continue…~_ ”

Langres is confused about what he meant. I don’t understand why he needs to continue as he thinks no one else deserves anything similar to what he did with Wagashi.

“ _What about those bastards who dare to insult you…~_ ”

The albino boy instantly felt rage as soon the bullies are mentioned.

“ _They need to be punished…~”_

He remembers that they have tormented him for about a year yet have no sign of punishment.

“ _Your parents are too weak to deal with them…~_ ”

He understands why there was no retribution. His father is too much of a coward and his mother is too ill. So he must do the justice himself.

“ _Show them the pain they caused you…_ ~”

The voice gives out a sinister chuckle as it disappears from his head. Langres feels tears pouring down on his face. Despite the tears, the albino child smiles sadistically as he feels anger, melancholy, and madness. Then he becomes face-to-face with Pazuzu. It isn’t as demonic as he thought. The demon has an androgynous human face with platinum blond hair and ruby red eyes. The face smiles, showing the shark-like, razor-sharp teeth.

 _"Burn them all~!!!_ ”

Langres nodded. 

* * *

The bullies wake up tied together behind an alley. They are panicking and scared as they don’t know what’s happening. The last thing they remember was that they getting ready for the day in their respective until all of their sights went black and felt being dragged. Then they hear footsteps. They all turn to see the direction of the footsteps.

“Charlotte Langres!?” One of them said in shock.

Langres slowly walks towards them. His arms are behind his back, clearly holding something. He also has a smile,  a very twisted one, giving a hint. The bullies are alarmed that the “freak” in front of them is the one who tied.

“What the hell are you doing, you freak?!” One of them shouts to the albino boy. Langres remain silent as he brings out a box of matches and a large bottle. He slowly starts to smile. It is very unsettling as it appears that his face is about to split open.

“I asked you to stopped hurting me but you continued…~” The four-year-old said with a terrifyingly calm voice. “It really hurts when I was exposed to sunlight… There was a burning feeling on my skin… I overheard my mother saying that I had second-degree burns from it… My skin was reddened and had blisters all around… It was peeling and very painful… I’m sure you realize that, didn’t you…~? Since you all always picked on the weak…~ I think if you encounter someone who’s strength is equal or superior to yours, you would all back down and become like submissive slugs…~”

The biggest of the bullies growls in anger. He’s angry that the freak has insulted him and his gang. He wants to beat him so much to show anyone what happens whenever someone messes with them. “Let us go or I’ll beat you up into a pulp!”

Langres tilted his head in an innocent manner. He is surprised that the bully is still acting tough even though he’s in a situation where he can’t win. “You will…~?” The albino’s innocent voice meant to mock the bully, which irritates him more.

“Yeah! You’ll be cover in black and blue!” The bully growls in anger.  
Langres giggles sinisterly when he hears the threat. “Then do it…~”

The bully is stun for a moment when Langres said it. He struggles for a moment or two before giving up. The younger albino boy brings his head closer to the terrified bully’s face.

“Not so tough now…~”

Langres chuckles demonically and he throws some sort of liquid on to the boys. One of the bullies smells the liquid. His eyes widened once he realized that it’s lighter fluid.

“It’s lighter fluid!” He alarms the others. All eight of the boys tied up struggles to get out the rope but to no avail. Langres smiles as he sees all of them in his mercy. He takes out a match from the box and lights it up. The bullies are in tears, begging for forgiveness and mercy. However, this doesn’t sway the young boy at all. In fact, this encourages him.

“Now… You know how I felt…~”

Then he threw the match at them.

The bullies are screaming in pain as they are set ablaze. Langres smiles as he simply walks back to his home. A white feather falls from his head as he leaves. He crawls back up to the window without anyone noticing.

When he reaches his room, Myrtle calls him for breakfast. He didn’t let his eyes lose its red glow, knowing that his mother won’t notice as he leaves to the kitchen. 

* * *

The Cheese Ministry family is preparing to leave for the tea party. Myrtle is adjusting Langres’ tie as Nyx, her shadow, neatly put her significance hat on her head as Mont-D’or calls a cab to go to the port, hoping that there won’t be any traffic.

“Can you please get Langres’ cufflinks…?” His wife asked him while adjusting her son’s clothes. Mont-D’or goes upstairs to his son’s room to quickly get the cufflinks,

After he grabs the ruby cufflinks from his drawer and turns to leave, he got a feeling that something isn’t right.

He has a very strange feeling about the room. He looks around for any abnormalities that trigger his paranoia, but there aren’t any.

Thinking that there’s nothing wrong, Mont-D’or turns off the lights and about to leave.

However, something caught his eye.

He sees an unusual glow behind the curtains. He pulls them down to see a horrific sight.

There are graphic glow-in-the-dark drawings of the entire family in the burning Chateau all over the walls, some of them are burnt to a near crisp.

There are graphic drawings of the entire family in the burning Chateau, some of them are burnt to a near crisp.

He sees a drawing of his mother in a near-skeletal appearance eating her own insides and some of her older grandchildren out of starvation, including him. Mont-D’or sees drawing of his siblings, having unusual demonic features, killing their own spouses in a gruesome manner.

There is a drawing of Wagashi, having her arms and legs cut off, being brutally raped by demonic figures as blood runs from her mouth and eyes. Not only her, but the older grandchildren are also either brutally raped or mutilated. A few of them are being eaten by monsters. At the same time, a selected few of his cousin suffer different tortures.

Kalamay’s lips are being ripped apart. Mousse is burned alive at stake. Alaska is being eaten by a giant crab. Clementine is seen being devoured by a giant swan-like monster. Velvet is being strangled to death by Brownie, her own father.

The remainder of the younger grandchildren is using as a sacrifice to giant snake monsters as food.

He sees a drawing of his wife being forced to dance naked on a burning floor in front of Celestial Dragons. Her flesh is burnt to the bone and tears run down her face.

Mont-D’or paled as he steps away from the painting. As he leaves the room, he turns off the lights.

When he completely exits, he braces his back on the wall and slides down. Fear, shock, and disgust run through his mind as he tries to rationalize his thoughts into one statement or question. He was able to say this.

“What the _fuck_ …?” 

* * *

The tea party goes on in full swing. Guests are chatting to each other, eating appetizers, and enjoying the scenery. The tea party was a special one because it is the anniversary of how the Big Mom Pirates were found.

The Charlotte siblings and their spouses are enjoying themselves. The grandchildren are either playing or eating sweets. Meanwhile, only three members of the family don’t share the mood as the rest.

“Myrtle…” The Silhouette Mistress turns to her husband with a stoic expression. “What’s wrong, Mont-D’or…?” She asked softly.

“I think… No, I know there is something wrong with Langres….” The Minister of Cheese has been very suspense of his son’s recent behavior and knows that it is best to share his concerns with his wife.

“He snapped…” His wife sighed. Mont-D’or can tell that her voice contains remorse as if she is blaming herself.

“No, there is something _really_ wrong with him…” He tries to ensure that she’s not responsible.

“What else is wrong…? I am trying to understand our son… He is just too upset about everything… I should have talked to him more and listen…” Myrtle’s expression is filled with guilt. However, her husband gives her another clue about their son’s behavior.

“Myrtle… His teeth are very weak… I told the chef that he must only eat very soft foods… Langres not only request for it but also how it should be… He ate the steak and its bone… However, his teeth are still intact...” He explained.

His wife is surprised that she didn’t notice his son’s meal for dinner. The meals that Langres always have are either mushed up or even blended. “But how did he ate the steak without damaging his teeth…?” His voice is filled with apprehension.

“I… I don’t know…” Myrtle replied bewilderedly.

“And that’s not the only unsettling thing I have noticed…” Mont-D’or starts talking about the recent unusual events. As the couple continues to talk about their son’s eerie demeanor, they are unaware of the following event. 

* * *

Langres is sitting with some of his cousins, who are on the other side of the table, avoiding him completely due to fear. The incident two days ago had frightened them to where that they don’t want to know that he exists. They were ignoring him, not thinking of how he felt.

He turns to his left to see Wagashi in another table wearing a red and white hat to cover her ruined hair. She is seen smiling as her parents tell others how sweet and kind to the guest. Langres snorts as he knows that his cousin is very insecure and worries that the hat will come off.

When he turns to his right, he sees Cracker videotaping the party and interviewing all the relatives. His uncle then goes towards him.

“This is your cousin Langres~ He's your uncle Mont-D'or and aunt Myrtle's son~ He has a condition called albinism and he can't be in sunlight~ That's why he's under a parasol~” Cracker explained with pity, which irritates his nephew.

Langres remains silent. Cracker is trying to show his newborn triplet children ‘The World’, a basic view that he and his wife have.

“Say hi, Langres~” Cracker tries to get him to be more cheerful for the camera. Langres just waves a bit. “It's maybe because what's his parents going through...~” His tenth uncle said to the camera as he leaves.

Langres sighs as he leaves the rooftop unnoticed and walks into the garden of the Chateau, looking around for his hidden plan.

The flower homies are singing continuously, which greatly annoyed him. In response to the constant singing, he growls demonically at the homies. The flower homies become silent and shiver in fear.

Langres continuous to look around then stops suddenly when he walks in front of a stand with pink carnations around it.

He smiles as he sees a picture of Mother Caramel. 

* * *

After twenty minutes of speaking to guest and eating some sweets, the Yonko saw her albino grandson. “Here’s my grandson, Langres~” Big Mom said with faux sweetness to her guests. Everyone turns to see Langres. He’s standing alone with one hand hold the parasol and the other is behind his back.

“Dear grandmama…~ I have a gift for you…~” Langres smiled with hidden sadism.

“Hahahaha- mamamama~ What do you have for me, my grandson~?” Big Mom is unaware of Langres’ plan and how he will commit it.

Langres smiles innocently bright as he presented her a bouquet of pink carnations with the stems are wrapped by a clean white cloth, tied together with a silk pink ribbon. The Charlotte siblings and in-laws paled as Big Mom is in shocked.

Though it may seem like they’re overreacting that Langres is presenting a bouquet of flowers to his grandmother, it’s actually justified when someone learns about the flowers.

Those pink carnations are from the garden where Mother Caramel’s picture is stored. Big Mom grabs the flowers from his hands and looks at them in panic.

The older Charlotte grandchildren embrace themselves for the scream and their younger cousins are confused. Mont-D’or and Myrtle have faces of absolute horror when they see what their son is doing and the reaction of Big Mom.

“Mama… No…!” Mont-D’or shouts out.

Then Big Mom unleashes a scream, releases her Conqueror’s Haki. Most of the guests collapsed as her children, in-laws and her oldest grandchildren have to cover their ears in pain. The younger grandchildren didn’t have enough time to react. They are crying in pain with having blood coming out of their ears. Their parents and older cousins are doing everything to cover their ears to prevent them to be permanent damage.

At the same time, Langres simply sits down on the ground. He didn’t cover his ears in pain but instead, smiles, enjoying the scream. 

* * *

Big Mom is in the infirmary, recovering from the intense shock. Some of the guests are also in the infirmary because they are either recovering from falling unconscious or have ruptured eardrums. Mont-D’or is arguing with his siblings while Myrtle comforts her young nephews and nieces, who are frightened from the scream.

“What the hell is wrong with your son!?” The third son shouted at his younger brother. Mont-D’or is desperately trying to understand why his son would do this. All he has is more questions for himself.

“I don’t know! I don’t understand why he would do this! I showed him the flowers and the picture. I told him about the significance of them. I clearly told him to _not_ to touch them!”

Daifuku is already too frustrated by his younger brother and his family. He believes that from the start the marriage will go south because of not only personalities but also their appearances. He also has no doubt that having an albino kid made a huge strain on their marriage. He fails to realize that he’s causing his nephew is feeling the burden.

“Whatever. Just next time, put a leash on your freak kid! He’s becoming a savage animal! Did you saw what he did to Wagashi’s hair?! That won’t have happened if you put that albino brat in a cage!” This shows how he basically dehumanize Langres based on appearance alone.

However, those comments cause Myrtle to chime into the argument.

“First of all, do NOT call my son a freak…! Second of all, you should have NEVER lied to Langres that we’re having a divorce! Thanks to that, he believes that he’s responsible for something that will not happen… No child should feel that…!”

Daifuku only scoffs at her words. “I can call your son whatever I want because it is the truth! I can even tell him that you two are getting a divorce, which is too obvious to ignore!”

“Take a good look at your marriage! I won’t even tell Wagashi that you and Damisona WILL have a divorce soon!” Ironically, Mont-D’or and Myrtle believe that Daifuku and his wife are close to divorce despite being the subject of such speculation.

Damisona is instantly filled with rage from that comment as she doesn’t want anyone to criticize her marriage. Though she doesn't condone the insults at her husband and daughter made toward Mont-D’or Myrtle and Langres, she would be damn that they insult her family back. Daifuku’s wife has a history of having poor impulse control and would say something that is too cruel.

“I wonder how fast your son will die when I snatch away his umbrella and throw him into the fucking sunlight!!”

The room is filled with silence and shocked. Mont-D’or and Myrtle look at her with anger, shock, and disbelieve written on their faces.

Damisona’s expression very soon filled with regret that she basically shouted death to her four-year-old nephew. She quickly apologizes to her in-laws but her husband stops her.

“Yeah! It’s better for him to die now because he can feel like he’s on fire when he’s older!”

The atmosphere starts to heat up from Myrtle’s anger. Most of the Charlotte siblings and in-laws are very disgusted from hearing Daifuku’s comments.

“Or he will be killed by a mob because he looks like the Devil!”

Mont-D’or sneers as his brother’s comments are going too far. He expects Brownie to go this far. He’s clearly wrong as Daifuku went even further.

“He will never find someone who will love him because of how disgusting he is!”

Myrtle is near her breaking point when Daifuku called her son ‘disgusting’ and mentioned his future. The final comment causes her to snap completely.

“Who knows?! Maybe he will become a demon because everyone will see him as one!”

Suddenly, the third son felt a burning, sharp pain in his legs and fluid running down. He and his wife look down to see blood is running blood his legs from a shadow stab. Everyone looks at his injuries in shock. Fear comes soon after some realize that the shadow injury equals Mrytle’s fearsome anger.

There’s a black streak running from her right cheek to her eye, turning it pitch black. Damisona and Daifuku paled, both metaphorically and literally, when they see her starting to perform “Demone Ombra”, a very rare yet powerful ability from her Shade-Shade fruit. The Charlotte siblings and their spouses only saw it once. It had unspeakable power. There were no words. However...

“ENOUGH!!!”

Myrtle stops her shadows and looks at her second brother-in-law, Charlotte Katakuri. He walks into the room where all of his siblings and in-laws, mostly Mont-D’or, Myrtle, Daifuku, and Damisona, look at him with silence.

The Minister of Flour looks at his triplet brother, who is on the ground in pain as Damisona tries to help them.

“Brother, you should learn to be a real ‘family’...” That’s all he spoke.

Daifuku remains silence, completely defeated as his wife, with her immense strength, takes to the infirmary. Katakuri then turns to Myrtle with his normal stoic expression. He only just nods in an apologetic manner and leaves.

Myrtle’s eye returns back to normal as the black streak disappears. Mont-D’or is relieved that his wife didn’t attack his brother in a brutal manner. Nonetheless, he still worries about Langres.

There is something DEFINITELY happened to his son.

He doesn’t know what happened but he knows for sure that his son didn’t “snapped” but something else more. For now, he must deal with this current situation.

“I’ll just get him to apologize…” The Minister of Cheese recommends with hope.

“Do you think that will cease your mother’s anger…?” His wife asked skeptically.

Mont-D’or can only sigh with this answer. “I don’t know….”

The Minister of Cheese sighs and calls for Langres. They go to the room when Big Mom is staying, calm down from the Tea Party. She looks from the picture of Mother Caramel she’s holding and sees her nineteenth son and his own son.  

“Langres, apologize to your grandmother….”

Langres didn’t say anything.

Instead, he giggles.

Then he starts to laugh, in a very disturbing manner.

This frightens everyone in the room. Linlin’s eyes widen in terror as her children and their spouses look at their nephew with uneasiness. The younger grandchildren go to either their parents, older siblings or older cousins for comfort for that they are afraid. Myrtle and Mont-D’or can only look and listen in fear and worry.

Langres smiles as his eyes briefly glow in bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you for reading the chapter. However, due to college and a broken laptop, I might not be able to post another chapter until December or January. Hopefully, I get to post it sooner. Please comment and send kudos.  
> Also, the following OCs are not mine but mNakahara98  
> -Charlotte Mousse  
> -Charlotte Kalamay


	4. Feeling Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As Langres is starting to go to his lowest point, Pazuzu is starting to gain control of his body. Meanwhile, Myrtle and Mont-D’or worry more about their son.  
> Poster: Langres is holding his lamb doll, which is cover in more blood. He’s smiling wickedly and he’s crying more as his hand is running through his hair.  
> -On the left, a silhouette of Myrtle shows her getting more sick.  
> -On the right, silhouettes of the Charlotte children are in fear.  
> -On the center, a silhouette of Pazuzu is grinning sinisterly.

Langres is in his room, lying down on his bed. Though his expression is blank, his thoughts are running with anger, guilt, frustration, and resentment. He hates the demon inside of him. It causes him to be in trouble with his family.

He remembers that he set the bullies ablaze before the tea party. The bullies told the doctors, their parents, and the school headmaster that he tried to kill them. Despite their claims, no one believed them. Especially since that, it’s very difficult to believe that a four-year-old with weakening bones has enough strength to drag eight boys that are ages eight to twelve from their homes and tied them up tightly together with a rope, so their claims against Langres were immediately dismissed.

Since the tea party incident from about three weeks ago, Myrtle and Mont-D’or spend their time taking him to doctors, neurologists, therapist, psychologists, psychiatrists, and counselors. However, none of them can say that there’s something wrong with him. In fact, one of the doctors said that he’s becoming stronger, such as strengthen bones and teeth.

“Why did you make me do that…?” Langres asked the demon with an upset expression. “I told you that I didn’t want to do it…”

The Ragashu demon chuckles at the child’s response. He teases Langres with his hidden desires with his voice increasing in volume. “ _I know that you want to do all of this for a long time…~ You always want to cut your bratty cousin’s hair…~ You always want to set those little assholes ablaze…~ You always want to hear the screams of your bitch of a grandmother and laugh at her tears when she’s weak…~!_ ” He starts to laughs sadistically as Langres cringes.

“Auntie Damisona and Uncle Daifuku hate me now…” The albino boy responded back.

“ _Oh...~? Then why do you worry...~? They insulted you before, so does that means that they already not fond of you...~?”_ Pazuzu mused. Langres knew about that but he actually wants to prevent more verbal abuse from them.

“Please go away…! I want you to leave me alone…!” Langres shout at the demon. Suddenly, he felt a vice-like grip around him, preventing from getting off the bed. He struggles to get off but it remains fruitless. He felt something cold on his back and it feels uncomfortable. He turns to see Pazuzu completely in the flesh behind him. He’s hugging Langres close to his three-meters-tall body. Langres got a good look of his clothes. Pazuzu isn't wearing the traditional Ragashu clothes that he expected.

He is wearing a white, button-up shirt that only exposed his upper chest. He also wears long yet tight-looking, black pants and black shoes, which look elegant. His body looks to be androgynous. His tail is a green snake with sharp fangs. His arms are exactly what Langres expected, which resembles bird’s legs and has talons. The biggest figure is the pair of white wings on his head. Langres realizes why he keeps finding white feathers on his head.

The winged demon’s voice sounds to be very comforting yet to be taunting as he talks to Langres.

“ _Your cousins either avoid you like a plague or torture you for their own sadistic pleasure…~_ _Your aunts and uncles always pity you…~ They think that you are the one who will die prematurely simply because of your skin condition…~_ ”

Langres starts to become angry at Pazuzu for that yet knows the harsh truth how his family sees him.

“ _Big Mom…~ How dare she insult your appearance…~ She claimed that she created Totto Land for all races yet she doesn’t accept your albinism…~ Such a hypocrite…~_ ”

Resentment grows stronger within him. This causes him to hates his grandmother even more, to the point he wished that she will suffer a painful death.

“ _Your parents are just finally being attentive to you after years of ‘negligence’...~_ ”

Langres is trying to ignore the taunting demon but to no avail.

“ _And your mother…~ She looks very weak lately…~ It’s because of her sickness…~ Her very deadly sickness…~_ ”

Langres cries heavily as he feels the reality of his mother’s sickness, knowing that she’ll die soon.

“ _All the signs are there…~ She’s coughing blood, losing her hair, having nausea, vomiting, wheezing, and starting to have a hoarse voice…~_ ”

Langres want to believe that his mother isn’t dying from her sickness but he can’t deny the truth.

“ _She’s slowly losing her sweet and kind voice…~_ ”

The young boy starts to wheeze in anger and grief.

“ _The same voice that sang you to sleep with a lullaby…~ You won’t be able that loving voice again…~_ ”

The albino boy cries more. He’s shaking in grief and anger. Without even thinking, he strikes Pazuzu on the face. The demon looks a bit shocked when the nails make contact with his face, scratching it. Langres paled when he realized his mistake as he felt the demon grips him more tightly, causing the boy to yelp in pain as he felt being squeezed. Then he got more pain as he feels his back slowly splitting open

“ _Don’t worry… You’ll be feeling stronger very soon…~_ ”

* * *

Myrtle is on her bed with an IV attached to her arm, dripping medicine for her treatment. Her appearance has changed drastically. She’s losing hair from her head, eyebrows, and eyelashes as she felt numbness nearly everywhere and losing her appetite. She’s coping with head and stomach pains, along with her nail coming off, causing her to have pain relievers and wear gloves.

She hears the door open as Mont-D’or and Langres enter. “Langres’ room has some rancid smell in there… I can’t have him there…” Myrtle wonders about the statement her husband just said.

“What happened…? How does it smell like…?” She asked him. “I don’t know… It reeks of blood and rotten flesh…” That confuses the ill woman as she sees Langres gripping her dress a bit, signaling that he is in need of comfort from his mother. The Silhouette Mistress picks him up almost immediately as Mont-D’or leaves to get rid of the unusual smell.

Myrtle is holding her son close to her, trying to comfort and warming him up. Myrtle looks at her son as she thinks about her health and his future. She thinks how she could die can lead to the uncertainty of Langres’ fate. What will happen to him when she dies? Death has never scared her but when it comes to her son, she has a reason to be.

A tear falls down her cheek, as she worries that this might be the last time that she can hold her son.

* * *

Langres sees his mother’s tear in guilt. He wants to speak to her but he can’t. He is locked, trapped as a prisoner in his own body. The one who has the key is a twisted demon who loves to torment him, possibly for the remainder of his life.

Despite this, the young child tries to communicate with his mother. He knows the brutal guilt that is weighing her down, getting her sicker. He wants to tell her that he loves her and his father, that he wants things to go back to normal as a happy family. He just needs her to help him against the demon inside before it’s too late.

“ _It’s pathetic of how your family treats you…~_ ”

Pazuzu speaks up suddenly, nearly causing the boy to jump out of his mother’s arms.

“ _Well, I won’t say your ENTIRE family…~ There are a few who sees you as a person…~_ ”

Langres would give Pazuzu credit for pointing that not all of his family are ignorant assholes.

“ _There are some of your aunts and uncles…~ Especially your twelfth aunt, Mozart, and cousin, Clementine…~_ ”

Langres knows about his twelfth aunt’s intelligence disorder, making her one of his most favored aunts due to each other’s condition.

“ _But this won’t last for long…~ Your grandmother thinks that Mozart won’t be suitable for marriage, like your aunt Melise…~_ ”

Pazuzu chuckles as he felt Langres’ confusion. He knows that the young boy is always considered for Mozart’s well-being. He decided to take advantage of this.

“ _Since Mozart isn’t worth for marriage, can’t be a good fighter, and have a lower IQ to where she has a mentality of a toddler, why have her around…~? She will be locked away…~ Alone and forgotten…~_ ”

The albino child tenses in fear for his aunt. He knows that Big Mom hates people who aren’t any used to her, even if they are her children.

“ _It’s so tragic for her…~ She has high hopes to be married and have children…~_ ”

The truth of Mozart’s future is unbearable for him to handle.

“ _Clementine is Big Mom’s most favored grandchild…~ She is undoubtedly the most pampered…~_ _Yet that doesn’t mean she is treated any better than you…~_ ”

The demon smiles as he felt the boy falling deeper to depression.

“ _The poor orange-haired girl will be in despair as she stands on the highest pillar…~_ ”

Langres silently cries in despair, seeing that there’s no hope for him or his family.

“ _But you can change that…~ All you need is to listen to me…~_ ”

* * *

In the Cupcake Room, the young grandchildren are playing and interacting with each other. However, they all seem to not to be aware or ignore Langres’ unusual behavior for the past month. Clementine is the only one to notice that Langres is not reading or not playing with her, sitting on the shade doing nothing. Often, Clementine would be the only one who would play with him as they are very close since both of they believe that they are Big Mom’s least favorite grandchildren. This is the first time where Langres is brought back to Cupcake Room yet nobody here except for her welcomed him back. She goes to him in concern because this behavior is very off for him to act like this.

“Langres, are you ok…?” The orange-haired girl said to her younger cousin.

He quickly turns his head to the source of that question, Clementine steps back a bit to the sudden neck turn. She worries that her younger cousin might get whiplash from it. Langres turns the rest of his body to face her. He gives out a calm and cold response to her.

“It’s an illusion…~” Clementine is confused about what he meant. “Langres, what do you mean…?” She innocently asks him.

“Your idea of beauty is an illusion…~ You tried so hard to be beautiful in your fragile mentality…~ You are very willing to starve yourself to the verge of death, to meet the beauty standard that will never become true…~” The orange-haired girl looks at him in shock.

‘How did he know?’ She thought.

He looks at Wagashi, who have regrown some of her hair, which is currently neck-length. She is still shocked by the attack from nearly a month ago.

“Your parents are cowards…~ They can’t protect you from a marriage between you and the God of Chaos…~ Or being a breeding mare for a khan..~” This further shocks Wagashi.

He looks at Mousse. He is aware that his older cousin has been bullied ruthlessly due to his very unattractive face. So, the albino boy gives hope to this ugly duckling that he will be a beautiful swan.

“Mousse, you don’t need to worry…~ You will become very beautiful when you’re older…~ Your face will resemble a god…~”

Mousse smiles at the comment, being relieved that his torment won’t be for the rest of his life. “But there’s a price…~” Right up until that counter statement.

“You’ll have godlike handsomeness but you will become bloodthirsty to remain beautiful…~ Literally…~”

Langres can see that Mousse is shaking and about to have a panic attack.

“You will become a monster, always thirsting for blood to retain your supreme beauty…~ You have no choice but drink blood constantly…~ Or become a mindless monster, killing indiscriminately…~” Pazuzu smiles sadistically as he uses Langres’ body to tell the ten-year-old boy his fate.

Pie, Clementine’s ten-year-old half-sister, quickly comforts Mousse when he starts showing signs of distress. Langres turns his head to his older cousin and smiles sinisterly.

“You will be married to a very rich man, Pie…~ However, it won’t be a happy marriage…~”

The pink-haired girl looks at Langres in shock and confusion.

“Your marriage will be filled with infidelity as your husband won’t give a single fuck about you…~”

Langres continues, even though Pie starts to look visibly sick.

“You will be miserable with no happiness…~ Even if you get pregnant, it will be short-lived since that baby will die…~ Then you will become a ghost, weeping blood constantly from your eyes as you mourn for your loss…~” Pie is so shocked to hear that to where she leaves the room to go to the bathroom.

He slowly turns to his five-year-old cousin, Satou, who is always optimistic and colorful, who backs away from him a bit. The four-year-old smiles as he approaches him closer.

 

“Satou…~ Your good luck will run out to become bad luck…~ You will lose all of your colors and happiness…~ You will cause misfortune to nearly everyone to around you…~ You can have your father to blame…~” Satou is shocked to have Langres to refer her father, Katou, to be responsible for his future bad luck.

He then turns to Velvet, his younger cousin. He can see the bruises and a busted lip from her father’s abuse. Her eyes have no light of happiness, only dulled due to depression and self-hatred. If Langres looks closely, there are red scars on her wrist that are covered by her sweater. Pazuzu laughs internally once he sees the self-harm marks.

“Velvet, the abuse you suffer will last years to come…~ It can cost you your life, either by your father’s hand or yours…~” Velvet sinks deeper into despair as tears fall out silently. The albino boy goes to the door to leave the Cupcake Room.

“Langres…? Langres, come back! Where are you going!?” Clementine shouted to Langres. When she tries to run after him, he turns to her and makes a monstrous growl. This frightens the orange-haired girl, causing her to step back in fear and Langres walks away. 

* * *

In the throne room of Charlotte Linlin, the Charlotte family, such as the matriarch, her children, and in-laws, are discussing the upcoming events and plans. However, they have more issues to discuss.

“Opening up this meeting, the Minister of Fruits, Compote, will open with her statements.” Oven’s wife, Kalama, said, giving Compote the opportunity to speak.

“Well, I would like to point out that I was trying to adopt Velvet from a household where she’s currently ho-” Compote was interrupted by her thirty-second brother.

“Hey! Velvet needs discipline!” Brownie defended himself.

“Your daughter is completely afraid of you… She doesn’t want to be close to you because she doesn’t know when you’ll snap at her again…” Compote wasn’t lying. Brownie has anger management problems, causing him to release his anger and frustration onto his daughter.

“She should be afraid of me! That means I discipline her right!” This is a disturbing implication that he’s mimicking Big Mom’s abuse onto his four-year-old daughter.

“Mama, please let me adopt her… She’s clearly suffering abuse from Brownie…! If we let her stay with him, something tragic could happen…” The eldest daughter has a high concern of her niece’s wellbeing and the abuse she suffered.  
“No, Compote… Velvet should be living with two parents to take care of her…” Big Mom said, referring Compote’s second widowhood, as Compote sighs in defeat.

Seeing the minister of Fruits being exhausted from trying to help Velvey causes Mont-D’or to turn to his wife who very exhausted from trying to help their son.

“I know there’s something wrong with Langres…” Myrtle said.

“Maybe the doctor might prescribe medication for Langres to help him a bit…” Custard, the sixth daughter, said.

“No… I mean that there’s something really wrong with Langres… Mont-D’or and I are trying to figure out what’s wrong… We took him to every doctor here to help us…” Myrtle is very worried for her son, causing her to have more stress, weakening her immune system more.

“Just want to act like a little demon like he always been…” Damisona suggested cruelly.

“Maybe because of this soon-to-be death…? He was probably doing his bucket list…” Daifuku said unsympathetically.

“Wow… After three weeks after nearly got killed by Myrtle, you two are still starting shit again…” Kalama is already exasperated with Daifuku and Damisona’s constant disrespect towards Langres. The albino boy isn’t the first to be insulted by them. Mozart is also a target of her older brother and sister-in-law.

“Listen, we should not throw around blame here.” The Sun Explorer tries to reduce the tensions of the meeting. “Of course. We know that Marnier is responsible because of her drink habits!” Cornstarch shouted out. Marnier, the thirteenth and alcoholic sister, responded with this. “Don’t blame me! Langres was never even in the same room as me! If you want to find someone responsible, look at Cracker with his jokes!” This provoked Cracker. “Excuse me, bitch!?” He shouted back.

“It’s because of Viveca! She corrupted your son into a sadistic monster! She should be held responsible!” Ida, Dacquoise’s self-righteous wife, shouted out to Viveca, Perospero’s wife and Cotton’s mother. Lady Viveca, or Mistress if you’re one of her servants, is a former prostitute and a member of the Courtesans, a group of five prostitutes who believe strongly in “painful pleasure”. However, they maintain a code of honor to practice only safe, sane, and consensual. That upsets Viveca, who shouts out. “How dare you accuse me of such a horrible and defiling thing to a child!?” Perospero quickly calms her down.

“Hey! We are not here for the blame game of who caused Langres to act out! Myrtle and Mont-D’or can easily take care of it because Langres is very well-behaved! Just to simply put down of who’s responsible, just look at the mirror and remember what you said about him behind his back!” Kalama firmly shuts down everyone as most of them realized that they unknowingly insulted him and his parents’ marriage.

Everyone turns to see Langres opening the door. The room is filled with silence as the young boy enters in a very slow manner. The walk reeks of uncanny valley as the boy’s head is hung down. When he raises his head, his pinkish-red eyes look dead and emotionless. His parents are considered about his well-being and mental state.

“Langres, are you alright…?” Mont-D’or asked him. Langres didn’t answer his question. Instead, he turns to his thirty-third uncle, Charlotte Brownine.

“You will lose everything because of your anger and your abuse of your daughter… As a result, you will die alone…”

Brownie didn’t become angry but rather frightened. Langres turns to Brownie’s wife, nineteen years old Trisha, who is the mother of Velvet.

“If you continue to stay in this unhappy marriage, you might die from it… Just might…” Trisha shivers a bit in fear.

Langres glares at Daifuku, who is sitting next to his smaller yet still tall wife. The child makes a cruel smile as he said this.

“You will lose your daughter when she gets married… Because of your cowardice by Big Mom…”

Daifuku would have shouted back or hit his nephew but did not. Damisona would have done the same but unable to. That comment truly frightened them. Langres turns to his parents, who are very confused and shocked by this.

“I know this marriage will not last forever. However, not because of a divorce, but rather her declining health…” That terrified Mont-D’or and Myrtle, especially the latter who worries about her health.

Langres turns to Big Mom with a very big, twisted smile, looking like his face will split open. He says the following in a disturbing voice.

“You will die in a rotting, lonely room and no one will mourn for you…~”

Linlin’s expression is a mix of horror, fear, and anger. Rest of the Charlotte relatives are very horrified to hear all of those from a four-year-old child. Then everyone sees a deep red puddle forming beneath him. They are confused to see until they see that the fluid is coming from him as they see a stream coming from his leg.

Fear, shock and horror start to raise in the Charlotte siblings as they realize that Langres is urinating blood. The family is so shocked that no one didn’t stop nor alarm him. Except for his father.

“Langres!” Mont-D’or said in shock.

The albino boy starts to lose energy due to the blood loss. He fells his body getting weak and his vision becomes blurry. With so much blood loss, the little boy collapses on the floor.

Myrtle immediately holds her unconscious son, trying to wake him up as she felt his body become limp.

“Someone! Call the ambulance!” Mont-D’or shouted out. While waiting for the ambulance to arrive, Myrtle feels something unusual on Langres’ head. She pulls it out to see a white feather. She’s wondering why it’s on there. 

* * *

Langres wakes up in a bright room. He closes his eyes because of the intensity of the light. After getting used to the light, Langres opens his eyes again to see that he’s in an all-white hospital room. He turns to his right to see an IV and an ICU monitor. To his left, he sees a tray for food and an oxygen tank, which is connected to his nasal cannula, supplying him with oxygen.

The albino boy hears some doctors talking outside. He can barely hear them due to the walls muffling their voices but he can tell it’s about him. He can also hear his parents’ voice. Despite being muffled, Langres can tell that they are very concern.

“What happened to me…?” He looks for his mother to comfort him, but she’s not here. The albino boy starts to become scared since he’s alone in an unfamiliar room with machines around and attached to him. Langres starts to hyperventilate but quickly calm himself down. He wonders what did Pazuzu do this time.

“ _It wasn’t completely my fault…~ It’s just how your body reacting to the changes….~ You’ll get better…~_ ”

Langres nearly jump up in fear. He struggles to moves away from the demon but he felt locked in his own body. He then feels a warm body right next to him, turning his eyes to see the demon of the southwestern wind.

“ _You don’t have to worry about me leaving…~”_

Langres feels Pazuzu caressing his cheek with his bird-like hand. He doesn’t believe this is an attempt to conform because it’s doing the opposite.

“ _I am within you…~_ ” 

* * *

Myrtle is sitting on a soft chair in the visitors’ room with the remainder of her hair disheveled and bags forming underneath her eyes. Mont-D’or is sitting right next to her, trying to comfort his wife. Several members of the Charlotte are also present in the visitors’ room, equally concern for Langres.

A doctor comes in with test results of the albino child’s health on his clipboard. Everyone looks at him in concern. Some are worried that there is bad news while others prepared for the worse.

“Ms. Poppins, Mr. Charlotte, I want to speak to you…” The doctor said. He can tell that the parents are prepared for the worse.

“After a deep analysis, we realized that your son has an extremely rare condition that is not found in the medical field…” This confuses the Charlotte family a bit. Myrtle asked this. “Did he ate a Devil Fruit…?”

“Well, at first, we thought it was the result of a Devil Fruit but his lack of a reaction to sea stone made that false…” The doctor said with concern.

“What are you saying, doctor…?” Mont-D’or asked in bewilderment.

“I am saying that your son is possessed…” The room becomes silent as soon that the doctor said that. The Charlotte siblings and in-laws are shocked to hear a doctor saying that, mostly Mont-D’or. “I strongly recommend that you should find someone who is an exorcist…” The doctor continued.

“Yes… We will get someone who can perform an exorcism…” Myrtle is quick to respond back, shocking her skeptic husband.

“Are you willing to believe this poppycock!?” The fourteenth son just couldn’t believe that his wife is quick to fall for something as superstitious as demons and possessions.

“Mont-D’or… We did everything to try and help him! We went to doctors, neurologists, therapist, psychologists, psychiatrists, and counselors! NONE of them can help us! We are at our wit’s end! Our son is suffering! We need to use every resource we have to help him! I want our son to be free from the torment!” Myrtle suddenly felt weak, causing her husband to quickly have her to sit.

Mont-D’or isn’t superstitious, especially with it comes to demons. However, the evidence that his son _could_ be possessed is mounting unto him. He needs someone who can help or at least knows one. He turns to Oven’s wife, Kalama, and remember where she’s from.

Kalama is the princess of Kau, a high spiritual and religious country in the South Blue. The country has a high amount of priests and priestesses to deal with many ceremonies and very unusual cases. The Scribe thinks it’s best to ask her about who can help them.

“Kalama-nee san, do you know anything that can help us…?” He asked as he approaches her.

Kalama thinks for a moment, then remember someone she can contact if she needs help.

“I know a woman…” 

* * *

“Ginger-san…~” Langres calls for his older cousin, who is bringing him his books for him to read.

Ginger, the ¾ LongLeg daughter of Cinnamon and Jabali, the Pirate Hero of Kijani and captain of the Shango pirates, look at him, wondering what he will say. “Do you believe in true love…~?” He asks her innocently.

Ginger smiles at the idea as she nodded. Langres smiles as well, knowing how his cousin always wanted a fairy tale ending.

“I have news for you…~ You will have an arranged marriage…~” He said cheerfully. The young girl is happy and excited that she’ll get married when she’s older.  
“But you won’t do it…~” His voice shifts from optimistic to sinister very quickly. Ginger tilted her head in confusion.  
“You will run away from the arrange marriage, meaning that you will leave your family…~” The half-Kijani child is shocked as she listens more.

“As a result, you will be their enemy…~ You’ll fight them without hesitation or remorse…~”

Ginger is taken back from what he said. She doesn’t want to believe it but it felt true. She quickly left the room in shock.

Pazuzu smiles inwardly, knowing about the forgone reaction from Lamia. 

* * *

Myrtle and Mont D’or anxiously waits outside their son’s hospital room. “Can we meet him…?” The father asked the doctor. The doctor nodded as he opens the door, allowing the concern parents to enter. Langres’ eyes are completely void of emotion as he sits on the bed. He turns to see his parents coming to him. As much he wants to get emotional, he can’t, fearing that Pazuzu will take advantage of it.

Myrtle feels Langres’ head and chest in concern. He feels ice cold. There’s no warmth coming from him. She’s completely frightened by that the demon inside of her son is controlling all functions, to where it can be lethal.

“Langres… We just learned that there is something inside of you that’s making you do bad things. Can you tell us what it said to you…?” Myrtle carefully asked her son, not wanting to provoke the demon.

The albino boy looks at his parents with hesitation. He wants to tell his parents but afraid what the demon do next. However, he cares for his mother, trusting that she’ll find a way to help him.

“He’s said that he’s making me stronger… He said that only he can help me…” This confirms the possession theory that Mont-D’or wants to discredit.

“Langres, I know you are scared… But your father and I are looking for someone to help you… Once whoever comes here, everything will be completely back to normal…” Mont-D’or causes more harm than good with that poor choice of words. ‘Back to normal’ is NOT what the albino boy wants to hear, putting him more into despair.

Langres looks at them silently with pleading eyes. Then, a twisted smile starts to form on his face and his eyes become blood red. Myrtle gasps as Langres, or ‘Pazuzu’, starts to take to talk to them.

“I don’t want it to be back to normal, Mont-D’or…~ I want things to be better…~”

“What do you mean…?” Myrtle asked him, surprised that her son is referring his father by his first name.

“‘What do I mean’…~? How much oblivious are you, Myrtle…~? Do you think I enjoy that horrible life…~? I was treated like a freakish monster by almost my entire family and the public…~ I was always told that I’m going to die very soon…~” This cause immense guilt upon the parents. They blame themselves for all torment that their son has suffered. Grief, frustration, regret, and remorse start to build up within them.

“But I can help you…~ If you let me go, I’ll leave your son’s body and give him a better life…~” ‘Pazuzu’ offered a seemingly amazing deal for the troubled parents to agree on. However, they weren’t fooled by his trickery, adding to their anger towards the demon.

“What have you done to our son…?” Mont-D’or asked in frustration. ‘Pazuzu’ freezes in place, completely expression. Then rage starts to build up as he nearly jumps from the bed.

“YOU FUCKING MOTHER FUCKER!!!” He shouted out. ‘Pazuzu’ almost attack the couple but Myrtle quickly brings out a crucifix, causing the demon to fall back on the bed, groaning in pain.

“Let me go, you half dead whore!” ‘Pazuzu’ keeps shouting insults towards the horrified woman. Mont-D’or pushes the crucifix further as he and his wife back up to the door.

“LET ME GO, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!” The demon yells out in pain and anger. He tried to fight off the holy force, but he is unsuccessful. If only he was in his true form he can stop this. Myrtle and Mont-D’or quickly got out of the room. They are completely horrified of the revelation of the demon that is possessing their son. The Silhouette Mistress terrified as ‘Pazuzu’ keeps shouting more insults.

 “I am in control! This boy’s body is mine now, you slimy cunt!”

* * *

At eight o’clock, ‘Pazuzu’ is in his room alone. The windows remain closed and the lights are dimmed. The demon is completely silent as he causes the temperature of the room starts to drop. He can see a little fog forming from his mouth. Despite this, he feels very hot, almost burning on the inside, partly due to rage. He continues to remain still as he can’t hear _his_ voice anymore. He knows that Langres no longer bother to resist the demon. It has become hopeless.

“Hello, Langres…~” The doctor said in a comforting tone as he enters. ‘Pazuzu’ didn’t say anything. He just coldly stares at the doctor. “Brrr… It’s a bit cold here… I should tell the nurse to heat up the room…” The demon remains silent as the doctor speaks. “Langres, I know that this is a very strange and scary time but the doctors and nurses are here to help you…~ You don’t need to be scared…~” The doctor tries to comfort Langres with annoying reinsurance.

“I am not scared…” ‘Pazuzu’ said coldly. The doctor is a bit taken back from the blunt coldness from a child but he brushes it off.

“You’re right…~ Actually, you’re being brave right now…~” The doctor said cheerfully, further annoying Langres and ‘Pazuzu’. The doctor gets closer to examine the young boy’s breathing and heart rate while continuing to try to comfort Langres, much to ‘Pazuzu’s’ frustration. “I’ve heard so much about you from your family, Langres…~ They said you’re getting stronger…~” The demon within the boy rolled his eyes. “Did they tell you how much of a freak I am…? Or how they think that I’m always close to death…? Maybe they also mentioned that my parents will divorce because of my albinism, how nobody will love me because I looked like a demon, or people will want me dead because of how I looked…?” The doctor becomes silent as he examines Langres more. ‘Pazuzu’ is relieved that the doctor shut up for a while until ten minutes later.

“Well… all families have their flaws…~ I think a bit of communication can be--”

Suddenly, ‘Pazuzu’ bites the doctor’s right cheek off. A hot, sharp pain erupted from the heavy wound to around the doctor’s body. He begins to scream in pain and he covers his hollow cheek as blood comes out heavily. The other doctors and nurse come in and quickly take him away to get treated for his injury. The scream rings on the ears on everyone to jump up in fear.

Myrtle and Mont-D’or are shocked as they see the doctor gushing out large amounts of blood, leaving a trail as he’s quickly dragged away to the emergency room. The remainder of the family who stayed looks horrified when they see the large amounts of blood on Langres’ mouth.

As the stronger nurses start to hold down the albino child, Myrtle starts crying. She cries so much that she can no longer stand. Mont-D’or tries to hold her up but he ends up going down to the ground with her. Myrtle is devastated when she sees the scene that the demon forced her son to do. Her tears show her grief, anger, shock, and frustration. Mont-D’or, with the help from Mocasto, puts Myrtle on the chair and ask for a nurse to help her calm down. The nurse provides the Silhouette Mistress with fluids and fans her with a magazine. Despite calming down, Myrtle still feels uncertain about her son. She still prays for a miracle.

Another nurse enters the waiting room to tell the worried parents about a guest calling herself ‘Priestess’ wanting to see them and help their son. She asked if they want her to come to the waiting room. “Yes… You can bring her in…” Myrtle responded, hoping that the priestess is a legitimate one who can help them.

The priestess comes in. She is a beautiful, young-looking woman with a Kau descent walks in, holding a basket with foreign religious items. She wears the traditional clothing for a Kau priestess, which is a yellow and orange robe with gold embroidery. Her wavy hair is black and her eyes are golden.

“Hello, my name is ‘Priestess’ Karauna Ailani…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~! I got my computer fixed~! But due to college, the next charters will come in March or April, hopefully, sooner~ But the final chapters are a bit shorter so they'll be released from weeks a part~ Thank you for understanding~  
> If you like this story, please leave a comment, kudos and support me on Ko-fi~ https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q4ODRY


	5. The Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Help has finally arrived for Langres. The help is named Ailani, an experienced Kau priestess who dealt with many demons before. However, despite her skills, uncertainty rose as Ailani starts to learn more of the demon control Langres.  
> Poster: Langres holds his lamb doll, which is completely covered in blood to the point it’s dripping. He’s crying with a catatonic expression as more feathers appeared on his head.  
> -On the bottom right, it shows a silhouette of Ailani holding stones with markings and unusual leaves as there is blood on her hands.  
> -On the bottom left, it shows a silhouette of Ailani again but holding corpses of two toddlers as she’s crying.  
> -On the upper right, it shows a silhouette of Pazuzu vomiting blood with a smile.  
> -One the upper left, it shows a silhouette of arms of four young children, reaching to the bottom left.

“Hello, my name is Ailani…” The entire room becomes silent when everyone looks at Ailani. Though she appears to be a woman in her mid to late twenties, she’s actually in her sixties. The Charlotte family should know that because they encountered her multiple times in the past, especially the third son.

“Wh-Why did you call a marine!?” Daifuku was already fuming with anger at his sister-in-law and Kalama was already tired of his whining.

“Former marine, Daifuku. Ailani is a the who can help us to deal what’s wrong with Langres.” Kalam still doesn’t know about Daifuku’s anger towards the current Minister of Justice.

“SHE IS THE PRIESTESS!!” Daifuku shouted out in frustration. “I realize that! That’s why I called her!” Kalama is still not understanding why they are angry.

Oven sighs in exasperation as he explains to his wife. “About twenty years ago, we encountered the Priestess when we were raiding an island for the next tea party. She was able to defeat forty of us… all by herself.” This revelation surprises Kalama, despite knowing Ailani’s immense strength. The attack on the raid was enough to give Ailani the rank of Rear-Admiral.

What was the result of her attack? Beyond Damage.

“Alright, since I have the supplies I needed, it’s very important that everyone must listen to me… Whatever we’re dealing with, it can be prone to disguise itself as your nephew, even going through his memories to trick you into helping him…” Ailani’s warning causes immense anxiety among the Charlotte family. Though they don’t fully mistrust her, they still have some doubts about the exorcism. Some are wondering if she’s the real deal while others are even afraid that the ritual will go wrong and Langres could get seriously injured or killed. However, they trusted Kalama’s judgment and willing to give Ailani a chance to help them.

But not all is as open as them.

“I highly doubt that she can do an exorcism! She is a fraud who just want to kill Langres and the rest of us!” Daifuku shouted out. That causes Ailani to turn around to see him with a face full of anger.

“She worked with the fucking Marines! How are all of you so careless to trust a former enemy like that!? She should be drawn and quartered for humiliating us!” Kato did indeed bring up a point about her being a former enemy but the cursing and suggestion of torturing and killing her are very uncalled for.

“She is going to die chasing that demon! She’s a weak old woman who will screw up!” Nusstorte makes the mistake, like his two brothers, to question the limitations of Ailani’s abilities, who spend about fifty years of her life to deal with situations like this, similar to her mother did.

Before they can continue to insult her, Ailani appears in front of Nusstorte so fast that she left an after-image of where she stood. She then uses her club to strike him on the head, knocking him unconscious. The priestess appears behind Kato, tossing him to the ground behind her. Daifuku looks on in fear as he tries to escape but it was too late. Ailani punches him in the face, using geppo to get to his height, which is using due to her being five foot six.

As the three men are on the floor in immense pain, Ailani turns to Myrtle, who is stunned with silence. “Where is your son’s room…?” The priestess simply asked her, as if nothing had happened. Myrtle, still in lost for words, just leads her to the room. Due to Ailani having experience with the Marines and the Heiau of Lua-Pele, she can not deal with the unnecessary hindrance and the questioning of her abilities to do her job as a priestess.

In other words, she’s not having any of their bullshit. 

* * *

Ailani enters the room then close the door, locking it behind her. She sees ‘Pazuzu’ tied on the hospital bed. He wasn’t still. Instead, he was struggling. The demon is trying to get out of the room to wreak havoc. Ailani can see that the bindings are strong enough to hold the possessed child down. She starts by taking out green chalk and writes Kau symbols on the door and windows. The prayers of Nahele were filling up the room as ‘Pazuzu’ lowly groans in discomfort.

The Priestess sees that the demon is reacting in the way she wants it to.

“It’s a wonderful day for an exorcism…~” ‘Pazuzu” amused sarcastically as he turns to the Priestess.

Ailani sighs as she drew a Ragashu demon banishment symbol above the bed. “I assume that Langres isn’t your first victim, demon…?” The Priestess asked him. All she heard was a chuckle, indicating as a confirmation.

She lits up the incense to further purified the room, causing ‘Pazuzu’ more pain. Despite that, the demon chuckles as he looks at Ailani with glowing red eyes. “No…~ And he won’t be my last…~”

The Priestess pulls in a chair to sit down and brings out a small book written in the Kau language with extra papers inside. It is a chant book for dealing with demons and ghosts. Ailani inherited it from her mother, Mana, who was also a priestess. She starts to speak a Ragashu chant to further bring the demon to “surface”.

“It’s useless, Priestess… Just give up…~ This boy is already mine…~” The demon said. However, she ignores him and continues chanting. Which causes him to chuckle a bit.

“I know you so well, Priestess…~” Ailani looks at ‘Pazuzu’ with a raised eyebrow. She suspects that this demon must be Edimmu, one of the middle grandchildren of Hanbi, the God of Darkness and Evil from Ragashu. She had encountered him many times before, sometimes with his twin sister, Kulultu. “Despite all of your training for decades, you are weak…~” The demon laughs.

“Silence…” The Priestess commanded, causing ‘Pazuzu’ to whine back in pain. Ailani doesn’t remember Edimmu being talkative before. However, she doesn’t think more into it. “You know you’re are not my first demon that my family has dealt with and most certainly not the last, Edimmu. No matter what you and your inbred siblings tried to do, you won’t succeed of permanently damaging this child.” 

The demon scoffs as he rolled his eyes. The woman sighs as she starts to ask “questions” to lower his guard. Edimmu is strong but much weaker than his parents and older siblings. 

“What makes this boy unique from your past victims…? I never thought you would possess a child if you want to cause mayhem…” Ailani asked. “Well, I need to try something new…~ This child is weak so I’m doing him a favor by making him stronger…~” The demon mused.

“While destroying him mentally and emotionally…” The Priestess shot back. ‘Pazuzu’ chuckles as he speaks again. “Did I really do that or a child’s will was already weak, making him vulnerable to me…~”

‘Pazuzu’ is giving hints to Ailani of who he is without having to say his name. If so, then all of this would be for nothing. Then she uses Anela holy water to sprinkle around the bed, causing ‘Pazuzu’ to be very pissed off. He is not the one to be tied up in a hospital bed as only one priestess starts to torture him with Kau spiritual supplies. He should fucking shit up while this boy’s body becomes strong enough. There could be a chance that the two might bond.

“STOP!!! BITCH, YOU DON’T KNOW WHO YOU’RE DEALING WITH!!” The demon shouted out in frustration, which didn’t bother Ailani at all since she dealt with tantrums before.

“I have enough power to pull myself out of these bindings… Even if I’m in this child’s body…” The demon wants to scare her off and have this child to be strong enough to wreak havoc, knowing what his future power will be. “You do…?” The Priestess asked skeptically. ‘Pazuzu’ nodded with a grin.

“Then use them…” She said, causing the demon’s grin to fall. The Priestess’ eyebrow rise up in  

Then he vomits blood onto her face. Ailani spits out the blood in horror and disgust and wipes it off her face quickly. ‘Pazuzu’, though very weak and afraid, silently laughs at Ailani’s misfortune of having blood retched to her face.

“Priestess, remember those nightmares you had about forty years ago…~?” ‘Pazuzu’ musingly asked  Ailani. The Priestess’ eyes widen as she turns to him. “Nightmares!? What the fuck do you mean!?” She asked him with fury. The demon chuckles as he sees Ailani’s realization of who he is. “That’s right, Priestess…~ It’s me…~” ‘Pazuzu’s’ voice becomes more demonic as Ailani was forced to remember.

Forty years ago, Ailani had four sons named Ahe II, Kalei, Elta and Kye. They were aged five, four, three, and two respectfully. Ailani loved all of them dearly as she often avoided long travel to be with her sons more and longer. Especially when her parents, Mana and Ahe, died earlier from the Kau-Germa war. When she was working as they were in school, Ahe II was shot and killed by a Celestial Dragon who was visiting Ola Wikiwiki, an island of Kau. The monster then took the remaining three as slaves. During those few months, something horrible happened to them to where that Ailani doesn’t _want_ to know. Kalei was killed during the enslavement as Elta and Kye were released back to her. Ailani remembers the day that happened. Kalei was in a body bag as Elta looks very traumatized and Kye had severed injuries to where he must be put in a hospital bed 24/7. Ailani made sure that her two surviving sons were in constant care as she had therapists and psychiatrist to visit her home to helped Elta as doctors and nurses helped Kye.

However, nothing seems to work. It’s because when Ailani was in the hospital waiting room, she got a call from the doctor about Elta, who was there for a checkup, has died. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that. When she asked what happened, she suspected that it was medical malpractice. It wasn’t. It said that Elta was able to get syringes when the doctor was getting documents from the other room and sliced his wrists with it intentionally. In other words, he committed suicide.

Ailani was horrified to learn that her son, who was three years old, was able to do that. She didn’t think that he would completely understand the concept of death but considering where he was, he knows it all too well and couldn’t cope with it any longer.

For weeks, Ailani stayed closed to Kye, her youngest son. When she was told that her son has weeks to live because of the severity of his injuries, she remains by his side, making sure that he is as comfortable as possible when he finally passed. She cooked him his favorite foods, read him his favorite stories, played his favorite games, and gave him baths. She even gave him an early birthday.

“Makemake wau i momona…” Those were his final words.

Ailani shuts down completely afterward when the hospital takes his body to the morgue as nurses tried to comfort her. Her golden eyes become glassy, her limbs become limp, and her heart becomes broken, nearly literally because the doctor noticed that she had symptoms of a heart attack and rush her to surgery.

A week later, after the cremation ceremony, the Priestess was holding her son’s urn, not moving from her seat. Her friends, both from Kau and the Marines, are concerned about her, especially when she stills thinks Kye was alive and sang lullabies to the urn.

One of her Kau friends was going to expose the incident to the ministers and the Prime Ministers but he was threatened by Ailani’s superior colleague to keep quiet about the incident.

It turns out that not only her colleague covered up the incident, because he was escorting the Celestial Dragon, but also have her committed to an asylum to make sure that she doesn’t say a word. It was not about the incident but his relationship with a pirate, which then becomes pointless because she broke up with him as soon she learns about it. This makes the lava asshole very bitter and when he visits Ailani, he threatened to lock her up in Level Six of Impel Down if she utters a word about it.

The reason why they covered it up? The World Government wants Kau’s alliance and Anela trees, which can only grow on Kau’s climate and the country based their culture around them. Kau’s government has morals and principles over politics and would cease their affiliation with the World Government in a heartbeat.

Ailani learned years later that he was promoted to vice-admiral for doing all of this. That’s right. That guy covered up the incident from the government and the public of Kau and gets promoted as she lost four children, have no closure, and gets sent to a mental asylum as no one isn’t allowed to visit her.

That’s Justice right there.

Despite that, the worse has yet to come because demons don’t give a shit if you lost children.

The nightmares she had were brutal and unforgiving. There were nights where she sleeps very little or even refused to sleep at all. The nightmares were about her sons being tortured by demons, who are Pazuzu’s children he had with his brother, Humbaba. The demons were holding her down as she was forced to watch her sons being dismembered, beaten, eaten, even one of them was even raped by the demons. The nightmares were so severe that Ailani nearly took her own life to get them to stop. It left her further broken and depressed afterward before she got treatment and allowed back to the Marines.

‘Pazuzu’ sadistically grins at her horror and realization, assuming that she’ll have to back down from the exorcism. Though she’s strong, he doubts she’s as strong as her mother. He soon regrets it when Ailani grabs Langres’ shirt to pull him close to her face. The demon sees the intense fury in her golden eyes as her maternal instinct starts to show for the first time in years.

“If you even TRIED to possess this child again, I WILL destroyed your womb so you become unable to have more destructive inbred offspring…” Ailani said in anger. The demon’s smile drop. For the first time he possesses Langres’ body, he has shown fear. Though this wasn’t what she intended or realized, this is what Ailani needs.

“I _WILL_ get you out of this child, demon! I will make sure this child won’t be harmed by you again! You will never be able to possess him again!” The Priestess roared in anger. ‘Pazuzu’ smiles back at her, hiding his fear.

“Be careful, Priestess…~ This boy can get killed if you took the wrong step…~” The demon starts laughing. However, not with Langres’ youthful and innocent voice, but ‘Pazuzu’s’ own sinister and demonic voice. The Priestess spits out more blood as she exits the room.

* * *

“This is not good…” Ailani panted out as she wiped the blood from her face as she sits down.

This scares the Charlotte family in various ways. Mont-D’or and Myrtle feel like the world is about to end for them. The aunts and uncles here are terrified about their nephew. The oldest cousins, such as Cashew and Chutney, are concerned about Langres yet don’t understand what’s happening.

“What do you mean ‘this is not good’!?” Mont-D’or asked her in fear.

“I am dealing with a _very_ powerful demon that is not too keen having an exorcist expelling him from your nephew’s body…” Ailani takes a shot of non-alcoholic gold rum.

 Kalama was also in disbelief on what the Priestess said. “But you said you had exorcized demons before… Why is this demon different from the others…?” When Ailani is about to answer but she got interrupted.

“Because this so-called priestess is a quack!” Daifuku shouted out. Ailani snaps a glare at Daifuku, daring him to say it again. The third son quickly quiets down.

The priestess sighs, “This demon would be considered to be one of the most powerful Ragashu demons. I read about this being from my encyclopedias. It is known as ‘Demon of the West Wind’, ‘Bird of Preys’, and ‘Innocent Nightmare’ for thousands of years.”

“Thousands of years!? That long!?” Saying that Mont-D’or is terrified for his son would be an understatement.

“Maybe longer…” Ailani added.

“Do you have any plans or ideas to get rid of it…?” The nineteenth son’s wife asked with anxiety. The Priestess sighs as she looks away, not wanting to see a mother’s despair, like her own. She then said this. “With this particular demon, I am not experienced with this as this is the highest rank demon in Ragashu mythology… the chances of this child surviving are…. very slim…”

Myrtle’s heart sunken upon hearing that. She felt like she just died as tears silently fall down.

“But I have only one option to expel it and have it gone...” Ailani said with a bit of uncertainty. Everyone looks at her some hope but not so much of it, preparing that she’ll say something that can quickly dash it.

“Well, what is it…?” Myrtle asked the Priestess with a bit of anxiety.

“A host transfer. That’s the only way to expel that demon. Ragashu demons always possessed anyone with a soul as well as being weak-willed. Those are the only two requirements they needed.” This causes the family to be shocked and surprised. They know that exorcisms, for those who believe it, are complicated but not to this extent.

“Do you know a way…?” Kalama asked the Priestess. Ailani sighs as looks at the Kau tattoo on her right wrist. “If it weren’t for the Kahuna Baptism I received, I would have Pazuzu transfer into me, where it can severely weak and leave my body back to the Ragashu caves…” She said in exasperation.

“What if one of us have to be possessed to save him?” Galette asked her.

“I also don’t want anyone else to have _it_ inside of them. I need something to trap him with _and_ something to destroy it…” Ailani needs to find the safest way for the transfer.

“Homie!”

Ailani becomes perplexed at the sudden shouting.  "I’m sorry…?” She asked Mont-D’or.

“A homie! It’s an object that mama put a soul in. They obeyed us regardless, meaning that they can’t go against us.” The nineteenth son explained to her. His wife then joined in.

“Since they are very passive, they have a weak will.” Myrtle has pointed out the vulnerability of the homes due to their submissive nature.

“That’s great…~ But I need some weapon strong enough to truly expel him. Something that is-” Ailani stop talking midway as she felt a sense of dread. She looks behind her to see Charlotte Amande, who has to looks down on the shorter woman. “My son can help you with the exorcism…” She said emotionlessly.

The third daughter brings out her twelve-year-old son, Charlotte Cashew, who is already six feet tall. Cashew is wearing a long white trench coat and bluish white pants. Ailani looks at Amande in confusion, wondering why she brought in a child with a nodachi.

“Ju-On, his meito nodachi, is cursed… It contains souls of the people that were slain by it…” The Demon Lady explained. The Priestess raises her eyebrows a bit when she looks at Ju-On. Though she never thought of it, cursed swords would be one hundred percent effective on permanently expelling Pazuzu and never have him control Langres again. She looks at Cashew with certainty yet prepared for the worst.

“Let’s finish this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I know it's a short chapter- comparing to the rest- but the good news that I'm nearly finished working on this~! Hopefully, I'll publish the final chapter and the conclusion soon~!  
> If you're wondering what "Makemake wau i momona" means, it translates to "I love you, Mommy".  
> Support me on Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q4ODRY


	6. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The final ritual to expel Pazuzu from Langres is starting to make progress. However, Pazuzu will make sure that the ritual won’t be completed, especially since he doesn’t want to leave the child’s body. Will he be successful or Ailani will defeat him?  
> Poster: Langres looks back to normal as he holds his lamb doll, which is clean of blood.  
> -On the bottom right, it shows a silhouette of Ailani fighting off Pazuzu.  
> -On the bottom left, it shows a silhouette of Cashew stabbing a homie.  
> -On the upper right, it shows a silhouette of Myrtle and Mont-D’or crying in relief.  
> -One the upper left, it shows a silhouette of Pazuzu crying and screaming in pain.

The hospital room has become bone-chilling cold. Icicles are forming around and the lights dimmed because of the intense cold. ‘Pazuzu’ panting soundly as the hot air comes out from his mouth. He is very irritated about this possession. He thought he can easily possess this child, wreak havoc, scares almost everyone, then leaves Langres with a stronger body.

However, having Ailani come here, his plan has gone downhill. ‘Pazuzu’ hates being weak and vulnerable to priests and priestess, especially with the descendants of the survivors of the Uruk storms. He wished how he should’ve made sure that everyone was dead.

The door opens as Ailani and Cashew, with Ju-on enters. When Cashew saw Langres since his admission, he was taken back a bit of how Langres has changed. The albino boy’s eyes have become sharper, his eyelashes and hair become longer, and his eyes are blood red.

“Fucking whore! If you want to live, undo these binds!” ‘Pazuzu’ shouts out Ailani. She holds out a red charm necklace and says “Silence” to him, causing him to whine in pain.

“All we need to do is to get him to say his name. I just need to keep reading these verses until he finally—” Suddenly, her hair is grabbed and got pulled closer to ‘Pazuzu’. Ailani is a bit alarmed by this but manages to be calm.

“Bitch, your sons are getting fucked in hell!” The demon growls to her face. He still grips onto her hair yet Ailani is able to pull away from him. She knows it will be very difficult to get

After three hours, which is longer that Ailani is used too, ‘Pazuzu’ is still resisting but getting weaker by the minute. He is surprised that the Priestess is still trying to get him out and got him to drain his power. He hates to admit it but he’s very impressed.

“By the tears of Tahiti and the heart of Nahele, I command this unpure creature to be removed from this child!” Ailani shouts out the quote for the hundredth time. Though he doesn’t show it with his stoic expression, Cashew is getting concern about his young cousin. He saw how much pain he could be having judging by the tears rolling down from his eyes.

A baby tooth fell out from Langres’ mouth and to the floor. Cashew is surprised at the sudden removal of his tooth, especially since he’s still too young. Then another tooth has fallen and another. Cashew and Ailani back up a bit when more of the baby teeth begin to fall out.

He growls again, then his final tooth has fallen completely and more tears come out in pain. Ailani gets a closer look to see that the baby teeth have been replaced by fangs. This is a very shocking but telling sign that Pazuzu is trying to stay in Langres as much as possible. This is also a sign that he is in his final stand, giving Ailani the opportunity to use a new passage to free the child. “With the power of Okala’s soul, I command this creature to leave this child’s soul!”

‘Pazuzu’ then bites Ailani’s arm. The sharp teeth broke through the skin, causing it to bleed. The Priestess yelps in pain as she puts a holy stone to his forehead, causing him to release his jaw.

The demon is getting  _ very  _ frustrated. He should NOT be losing in this battle of remaining. He needs to find a way to get Ailani to break the ritual. 

“Don’t make me kill this boy! LIKE THOSE CELESTIAL SHITS DID TO YOUR SONS OR LIKE THE GERMA BASTARDS TORTURE YOUR PARENTS!!!” ‘Pazuzu’ shouts out. Ailani felt a sudden gust of rage going through her. She was about to grab his neck to strangle him until Cashew stops her by grabbing her hand.

“Don’t listen to him! He is trying to get you to break the ritual! Keep going!” Cashew told her. The Priestess mentally hits herself on the head for letting the demon get to her.

‘Pazuzu’ is trying to stay in Langres’ body as much as possible but it’s getting very hard. He felt that there’s hot barbwire going through his entire body. More tears have been flowing down from his eyes. He needs to remain in this child’s body to make it be stronger. The Priestess makes final symbols around the bed, then she brings out holy water to splash on Langres’ face and chest. Ailani starts chanting in an ancient Kau dialect. The demon starts to become distorted in the mind as he keeps spitting out blood and more tears fall out. The pain has become unbearable. The Ailani shouts out.

“TELL ME YOUR NAME!!”

The demon starts to growls in pain. His tongue sticks out and his eyes rolled back. His voice shouts out Ancient Ragashu curses as his chest start to glow.

“PAZUZU!!”

Langres’ body suddenly risen up as something comes out of him and into the homie. The binds have broken off due to the force of the demon leaving the boy’s body. When ‘Pazuzu’ takes over the homie, the petals died instantly as the stem and leaves become black.

Ailani starts to pant as she leans against the wall and Cashew checks on Langres, making sure that he’s alright. He sighs in relief when he hears Langres breathing a soft sound as he’s asleep. The Priestess took that as a sign that Pazuzu has left the boy. She needs to rest now since her entire body is sore.

But it’s not over yet.

The homie runs out of the room. Ailani is quick to notice that. “Go destroy it!” She shouts, causing Cashew to chase after the homie.

The homie was causing havoc around the hospital room and the Chateau. It was destroying anything in a fit of rage. Everything it sees has been ruined. That includes anyone who’s unfortunate enough to be its path. Their feet become scratch and their faces become crawl at. The homie turns back to see Cashew running after it, causing the homie to move faster. Cashew is jumping over the obstacles that the homie drops at his path. He finally corners it and raises his nodachi. The homie’s eyes widen in fear.

Cashew then uses Ju-on to stab down onto the homie. The souls from the blade start to tear the homie into pieces in a slow and painful manner. Pazuzu couldn’t handle the extreme pain and teleports away from the homie and the entire archipelago of Totto Land.

Never to be seen there again.

Cashew is still pushing Ju-on down, making sure that the homie is destroyed. He stops after a few minutes. Panting, he kneels on the ground to recover his strength. He pulls off his nodachi from the ground. He goes back to the room to see if Ailani and Langres are okay.

Ailani pants as she still holds the book on her hand, nearly frozen on her feet. Her body finally relaxes as she slides down on the wall.

The albino boy’s eyes are wide open as he looks around. His vision is blurry but starting to clear up. He turns to see Ailani, who is sitting and leaning on the wall, completely out of breath. He felt like he was asleep for the past couple of days. However, it was painful like there were a thousand pounds pressing down on his body and lava being put into his veins. He felt scared. He wants, no, needs his parents with him to comfort him to have all the fear gone.

Langres turns to see Ailani opening the door, letting his parents come in. Myrtle and Mont-D’or immediately hug Langres as they started crying. The albino child slowly starts to cry as well. He shed tears of remorse, relief, and happiness. Remorseful for when he scared his parents and cousins. Relief for that the demon has finally left his body and no longer controls him. Happiness for having his parents being with him lovingly for the first time for a while.

Ailani sighs in relief and she sits down. A nurse notices the bloody bite mark on her arm and starts to clean the wound and wrap it as bandages. The demon has completely retreated to its hell cave as Langres is freed and back to his parents and the doctor said that Myrtle’s cancer starts to go to remission.

It’s finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more and I'll post a new series for the Descendants AU~ The conclusion is coming next month~ Be ready for it~
> 
> Support me on Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q4ODRY


	7. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six weeks later, Myrtle has a strange vision as Langres recovers from the possession and looks hoe his life has changed.

Darkness. It was a void of emptiness that is suffocating her all around. She looks around with her night vision to see if anyone or anything is around.

Nothing.

Myrtle is not a woman who is afraid of the dark. Since her early childhood, she learns how to deal with it. If she was bragging, she would say how the darkness works for her. However, this darkness is different.

“Dreamshade…~” Myrtle looks around to find that familiar voice. It bewilders her of why _he_ would appear. It’s not that she’s afraid but understandingly tensed. “Who are you…?” She asked it.

The figure didn’t answer. Instead, it holds up a small dagger. Myrtle, alarmed, brings out her shade sword to fight if necessary. She tries to summon Nyx but she won’t come out. Though the figure easily summons its own shadow without a problem.

“What are you?!” She shouts out in frustration. The figure starts to whistle a very familiar yet sinister and enchanting tune. Myrtle starts to think more the figure into realization.

Then her eyes widen in shock. “Is that you, Pe—!?” Suddenly, she felt pain from her abdomen as she collapses. As she’s lying down, she can see that blood is oozing out, causing her to look down even further to see that her abdomen is cut open. Fear starts to form in her eyes as she tries to stop the bleeding by pressing down on the large wound. However, it doesn’t work.

Myrtle looks up to see the figure holding a newborn girl who is covered in blood, crying loudly. Myrtle realized that the figure cut her stomach open and took her newborn daughter from her womb. Blood is covering the entire floor as the figure is walking away with the baby with a disturbing smile on its face. Myrtle cries out as blood starts to come out of her mouth.

“Please don’t take her!”

* * *

Myrtle jumps up awake from her bed sweating from the midday nightmare. She looks around to see that she’s still in her room and there’s light coming from the window. She goes to Langres’ room to see if he’s in his room. Seeing her son napping in his bed with his lamb doll on his hand makes Myrtle smiles as she gently closes the door.

She sighs as she looks at the clock to learn that she needs to start making supper and to call Ailani to give her an update about Langres’ recovery.

* * *

Ailani is in her ministry office in Kau. She’s reading several upcoming trials she’ll have to work with. Then she looks at a picture. She smiles sadly as she picks it up.

It’s a picture of her and her four deceased sons. They were Ahe II, Kalei, Elta and Kye.

A tear falls from Ailani’s face, which she quickly wipes off. Even after forty years, she still grieves for them. There hasn’t been a single day gone by without her thinking about them.

Her thoughts got broken when her den-den mushi start ringing. She answers it to hear “Hello, Minister Ailani.” from Myrtle.

“Hello Mrs. Poppins, how is Langres doing?” Ailani asked her. Myrtle looks at Langres before talking again. “He is doing great. However, he hasn’t experienced any sort of trauma whatsoever. Is that normal?” She asked. “Trauma can affect people in different ways. That includes children as well. Just because he is not showing trauma visibly, doesn’t mean he doesn’t have it.” Ailani responded.

The Silhouette Mistress is still worried about her son but decides to not let her worries get control of her. She shouldn’t be worried too much as it can take a toll on her health and recovery.

“Thank you for calling me to give me the update…~ Goodbye, Mrs. Poppins…~” Ailani said to Myrtle. “Goodbye…~” She said as she hangs up.

Myrtle checks herself on the mirror. She notices a small bump on her abdomen. She rubs it in uncertainty as she knew how vulnerable her stillborn child will be considering that she’s been sensing “him” around. She can’t afford to let “him” near Langres nor her second born. To hide her pregnancy, she uses her devil fruit to “pause” it. Myrtle sighs as she puts on her clothes for her afternoon.

* * *

Langres has woke up in his bedroom to get ready for supper. He felt freedom for the past six weeks. There are no more fears, bullying, arguments, stress, and anger. For the first time in a while, or probably since his birth, Langres finally feels happy.

Langres notice how much he changed. His eyes are now red instead of pale pink. His teeth are now fangs and are very sharp. He has become much stronger and faster than before. What is the most surprising thing for him is that he has a taste for meat, especially for a blood-soaked steak.

Mont-D’or and Myrtle’s marriage has greatly improved over the last six weeks. Langres no longer has to hear arguments as he’s in his room or eating during supper.

While he was gone from school, there was a rumor that he had brutally tortured the bullies with fire. The principal had a meeting with his parents about him and how he is now considered to be a danger to the school. Fortunately, his parents, along with others, got upset at the principal and the bullies’ parents for blaming the bullied victims, minimizing the negative behavior, and willing to believe false stories rather than stopping the bullying. As a result, the bullies are expelled and the principle of the school is fired.

He has been deemed ‘Untouchable’ by the entire school very soon after. None of the other kids would dare mock him. Plus, this isn’t a school only thing. This also occurs within the Whole Cake Chateau. His aunts and uncles stopped talking about him in pity and his cousins stopped mocking him.

Daifuku insults him much less as Damisona ignores him, refusing to acknowledge his existence. At least that’s better than facing her anger. Whenever he held a pair of scissors, Wagashi, would literally back away from him. The incident caused her to be afraid of him whenever he’s holding a pair of scissors.

He enjoys that no one would dare mess with him again. However, despite this fortune, he still hopes that he doesn’t encounter Pazuzu ever again.

After taking a shower and put on his evening clothes, Langres looks at himself at the mirror. He starts to smile, finally giving out a genuine smile after a long time.

“Langres~! Time for supper~!” Myrtle calls for him from the dining room downstairs. The albino boy smiles as he grabs his lamb doll and leaves the room. The boy happily left and ran downstairs.....

Unaware of the familiar white feather dropped on a floor from his platinum hair.

  
The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the conclusion~ Thank you all so much for reading this fic for months and a special thanks to mNakahara98 for supporting me~  
> Support me on Ko-fi~ https://ko-fi.com/Q5Q4ODRY


End file.
